The Final Year
by briteblackstars
Summary: My original character, Ada Alucinor, attends her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, oblivious of what's to come. Secrets of her past and future will be revealed to her.
1. A New School Year

.::*I created a new character named Ada Alucinor. My fic follows her through her seventh year at Hogwarts. Don't worry, all the characters are still there. Except for Cho. I don't like her so she's not here. This is going to be many many chapters long. You've been warned. I hope you like it. It might take me a few days to get the next chapter up because I'm rather lazy although I have plenty of time but it'll be up*::.

.::*This is rated R and you'll find out why in the later chapters*::.

.::*To my friends ~ If you're not in the first few chapters or don't get mentioned much although I promised you a spot, don't worry! You'll come in later. As you know, I've written more than 50 pages and it's still only the first week so there's the whole year left. Like I said, it's going to be very long. *big smile* Enjoy.*::. 

~Just a note::: When I first started writing, a friend of mine and I were corresponding our fanfics and he wrote much faster than me so he planned out the first two chapters pretty much. I've worked in what he did into my story the best I could. Be lenient on me if you don't like it.~ 

**Chapter 1 – A New School Year**

A small barn owl swooped in through the window. It landed on the bed, dropped the letter it was carrying, and started nipping at the girl that was asleep. She stirred and groggily said, "Stupid bird. Let me sleep." The owl insisted on pecking her arm. She started flailing her arms and managed to catch the owl. "Ha! Caught you!" The owl gave the girl an affectionate nip on her hand. She patted the owl on the head and picked up the letter it had delivered. "Wonderful!" screeched the girl. "My Hogwarts letter!" Excitement filled her voice. She was a pale girl with bright blonde hair. Her blue-green eyes shone brightly as she read the letter.

"Due to circumstances unbeknownst to students…" she read aloud then interrupted herself. "Unbeknownst to students? What? Why can't we know?" She continued to read on. "Due to circumstances unbeknownst to students, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving at exactly eleven o' clock a.m. one day early." She gave a strange and confused look at the letter as if it was talking gibberish. "But then I get to go a day early. Oh, okay then. I don't care what the 'unbeknownst circumstances' are. That's fantastic!" Her voice shrieked with excitement so much, her owl nearly fell off its perch.

"Ada! Breakfast!" called a kind but tired voice from downstairs. Ada quickly made her way down the stairs still grasping her Hogwarts letter.

"What are you doing home?" she asked her mother.

"Oh. I called in sick today so we could get your supplies," replied her mother. "I trust you've received your letter already?" she asked. Ada held up the letter.

"Yeah. It says that the train is leaving a day early. It doesn't mention why though," Ada said curiously. Her mother motioned to a chair specifying that Ada should sit down to eat.

"Well, that's odd. I'm sure they have good reason," her mother said as she placed a plate of French toast in front of Ada. "I thought you'd like something other than 'whatever' for breakfast. It's not everyday you wake up before noon," her other smiled and took the letter from Ada's hand. She sat down and began to read it to herself.

"Quite a heavy load of books, don't you think?" questioned her mother.

"Oh," said Ada. "It's not that bad. Most of them stay in the common room. I don't end up carrying any more than about three books." Ada noticed her mother eyeing her suspiciously. "Don't worry! I do my work. Honest! You act as if all I do is goof off and play Quidditch," Ada mumbled through a bite of her French toast.

"That's only because that _is_ all you do," laughed her mother. Ada didn't argue. Ada thought to herself about choosing between Quidditch and Professor Trelawny droning on about bad omens. _It's really a simple and obvious choice. Being bored or playing an exciting game of Quidditch with… _Ada's thoughts were interrupted.

"Ada," her mother said sternly. "Finish your breakfast and stop staring off into space. We only have a few hours to get your supplies and get you on the train. We don't even know how we're getting to Diagon Alley. Quickly now, come on."

Ada nodded and said, "Mum? Has Oliver called today?" Ada had been friends with Oliver Wood since before she could remember. Her mother told her they've always been inseparable.

"Ada…" her mother looked up from Ada's supply list. "He lives right next door. Open your window and talk to him. He doesn't need to call." Ada knew that. She didn't really know why she asked.

"Guess what, mum?" Ada's eyes got brighter when she spoke. As much as her mother liked Oliver and his friendship with her daughter, she didn't want to hear about him constantly. She knew it was about Oliver so she rolled her eyes before she answered. "What?" she questioned in an irritated tone. "Oliver got a job at Hogwarts. I get to see him all year round, now. He's taking over Madame Hooch's position. Great, isn't it?" Ada's voice revealed how excited she was. Her mother didn't express quite the same enthusiasm.

"Really? I would've never suspected that Oliver, of all people, would want to teach Quidditch," her voice full of sarcasm. Ada gave her a 'don't mock me' look.

"Shut up," she said, "I'm really excited for him. It's the next best thing to playing Quidditch professionally."

"Wasn't he offered a position for that one team…er…what's the name?"

"Puddlemere United."

"Yeah, that's it. What happened with that?"

"Oh. Surprisingly enough, he turned it down. He'd like to go straight into playing professionally but his mum said that he should make a smooth and comfortable transaction out of school. She said it would be easier for him to get used to the wizarding world outside of school. He was upset at first but only because he knows she's right," Ada gave a faint smile.

"Ah. I see. So he'll work at the school until he feels like quitting to play pro?" Ada's mother asked.

"Aye." Answered Ada. Her mother sighed.

"You're happy that you get to see him and be in his company. That's why you're so 'excited for him'."

"But I _am_ excited for him. I'd be even more excited for him if he didn't turn down the Puddlemere United position. But," Ada paused to eat some toast, "like I said, his parents think it's best that he turned it down." Ada's mother just looked at her. "I'll go get ready for Diagon Alley. I'll ask Oliver how he thinks we should get there on such short notice and we'll leave in…let's say…" Ada looked at the clock, "thirty minutes?" Her mother chuckled and waved Ada out of the room. As Ada turned to the stairs, she heard her mother mumbling something about Oliver, Quidditch, and lovey-dovey nonsense. Ada smiled and bolted up the stairs and quickly changed clothes.

They didn't usually leave for Diagon Alley so late. They usually took their time on the train and stayed in a nice inn until she got her letter. No, they couldn't do that this year. Her mother didn't have the time. She was experiencing something odd. Ada had read about her mother's condition to be of more help. It's a very rare condition called 'Stunted Talentus'. It meant that whoever was diagnosed with it, would have extremely weak magical talent until the age of thirty. Most cases involved those who realised the symptoms closer to forty years of age but thirty is the youngest age recorded. Ada thought that she was the only one with magical talent. Ada grew up thinking she was muggle-born when really she was half and half. Her mother was of legal wizarding age but she never had proper training.

"She's taking classes, though," Ada said to Oliver. They were both sitting at their windows, talking.

"So when will she learn to apparate and disapparate? That is…without disappearing or splitting herself in half," asked Oliver.

Ada laughed. "She's not interested in that yet. She's too afraid she _would_ do that. She's just taking basic classes along with a few advanced ones that I'm helping her with. So how are we getting to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, erm, Mum suggested floo powder. It's messy but it's easy. Want to race?"

"Sounds good. So, floo powder it is. And of course I'll race."

They mounted their broomsticks and almost immediately, Oliver was gawking and awing over Ada's Firebolt.

"I see you've noticed," commented Ada, smiling.

"Yeah. I mean, I've got a Nimbus 2001 but the Firebolt is the top-notch model. How'd you get it?" Oliver asked.

"I've been working extra hours at Zonko's. Fred and George make fun of me every time they come in but they'll get theirs," she laughed.

"What are you planning?"

"I work in a joke shop, don't I?" She gave him a look as if she were surprised he even had to ask.

"Right. Right. Sometimes I forget I'm not talking to a girl," he smirked. Ada burst with laughter.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one, Wood. Let's race."

Off they flew. At first they were steady going. Oliver started to pull ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Ada. She shoved her broom forward and pulled in front of him to cut him off. "Ha!" she yelled behind her. The turning point was coming up. All Ada had to do was circle around the tree three times and fly back to her window. She could win this race with ease. She came out of circling the tree and Oliver was right behind her. She lunged forward. Oliver still followed. They were neck-and-neck again. They looked at each other, smiled and looked forward. Ada pushed ahead and landed gracefully in her room with just enough time to see Oliver land in his.

"I'll beat you one of these days," he laughed.

Back downstairs, Ada was talking to her mother.

"I'm ready when you are. The Woods are probably there already. Oliver's parents are only coming along to see you. Oliver and I are gonna go off by ourselves and buy my supplies. We'll meet you somewhere when we're ready to go," Ada explained.

Of course that would be the plan. The two of them were inseparable. Her mother would expect nothing less. She was happy she was getting the chance to see Oliver's parents, though. Ada's parents had been good friends with Oliver's ever since the Alucinors moved in. Ms. Alucinor hadn't seen Mr. and Ms. Wood in nearly three months. They had taken a trip to Arabia to study the wizarding world over there. Oliver's parents both worked at the Wizarding Cultures Museum. It was their job to go to different parts of the world and observe the differences between the different cultures. Ms. Alucinor thought of how fun it would be to ride a magic carpet. _They're most likely on one right now _she thought. Realising she was still in a conversation with her daughter, she replied.

"How are we getting there, Ada?"

"Floo powder, mum. It's messy, sure, but we…er…you can use a cleansing charm. I don't want to get a warning for using magic outside of school, now, do I?"

"Oh please, Ada. Don't act innocent. When you're away at school, I get an owl at least twice a week telling of some outrageous thing you did. Really, Ada. Removing toilet seats from the unused bathroom and sending them to professors you don't fancy, such as Snape, is silly."

Ada thought back. _Ah, yes. Good times, indeed._ Ada laughed.

"They earned them. He's quite the smelly teacher in more ways than one, mum. Besides, we didn't get in trouble for that. Hufflepuff lost a bit of points that year if I remember correctly. Although, after that, Dumbledore always chuckled when he passed us by in the corridors. Did you know we wrote on them and made them belch? Haha. Peeves helped us out on making them talk. It's his voice singing that song he carries on with. It said, 'Old professor you're ugly but what can we do? Everyone says you belong in a zoo. If you—'"

"Thank you, Ada," he mother said, cutting her off, "I thought Peeves wanted to get students in trouble? Not help them make trouble."

"Oh, he likes us. Not necessarily Wood cause he was always practising Quidditch instead of making pranks. And added to that, he's a teacher now. Peeves'll love that. But no, he likes us. He was poking fun at us, so we poked fun at him. It was this big thing. Filch had to break it up. Threatened us with detentions, he did. After that, Peeves always wanted to know what we were up to and if he could help."

Her mother looked annoyed.

"Go gather your things and we'll be out, then."

***

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Ada and Oliver immediately disappeared into the Quidditch shop. They didn't bother with a cleansing charm.

"Just like always," Ms Alucinor muttered. "Ah! Eva! How wonderful it is to see you! How was Arabia? And where's Merrel?"

Eva Wood, Oliver's mother, had just emerged from Gringott's Bank and walked up to Ginger Alucinor.

"Oh, we had a fantastic time. The carpets are always so much fun. A Chinese Fireball, unfortunately, bit Merrel when we were in a village that sold Oriental cloaks. The dragon belonged to the shop owner. We got two free cloaks as his apology. So, Merrel couldn't make it today, I'm afraid. He's still a bit woozy."

"Oh dear. That's awful. I send him my best. I'm glad you had a good time up until that point."

Eva looked around. "Where are the kids? Are we left to have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron and a conversation _not_ about Quidditch? A shame, that is."

Ginger laughed. "They ran off into the Quidditch shop. They'll meet us back here when they're ready to get to the station."

Eva snorted.

"Just like always. Well, let's get some butterbeers, Ginger. You can tell me about these classes you've been taking. Oliver's written me about them once or twice. Wonderful news!"

Ginger and Eva made their way into the Leaky Cauldron while they waited for Oliver and Ada to finish Ada's school shopping.

"Blimey, I wish I could afford that Magpies poster," mentioned Ada as her and Oliver walked out of the Quidditch shop. Her favourite Quidditch teams were the Ballycastle Bats, Montrose Magpies, and the Kenmare Kestrels.

"Fifty galleons!" she yelled. "_Fifty!_ That's a tad bit overpriced for a giant piece of paper covered in scribbly ink."

"Come this Christmas, you might be seeing that giant piece of paper covered in scribbly ink on your wall." Oliver winked at Ada as he walked into Flourish and Blott's.

"No way!" Ada exclaimed, "Oliver, you can't afford that! Not even on Hogwarts pay!"

She followed him.

"It's only fifty galleons. By Christmas, I'll have plenty to afford it." He read the first book on her list and took it from the shelf. _Bad Omens and Signs of Awful Death and Most Horrible Destruction by Lorena Endis Nearus._ He gave it a disgusted look and asked, "Tell me again why you're taking Advanced Divinity?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my choice. I only got to pick Quidditch History and Transfiguration and Charms. I don't care for anything else. I would've taken Care of Magical Creatures but I didn't have room for it. I think it has something to do with Fred, George, Emily, and me ditching it so many times before. I have to remember to stop that. But you can't expect to buy me that poster among other presents." Ada threw the book carelessly into her cauldron and continued to follow Oliver while he was weaving in and out of the crowds in the small shop.

"You can't expect it, either." He winked and pulled a few more books off the shelf.

"Smart ass," Ada mumbled. She lightly punched him in the arm.

They stepped out of Flourish and Blott's and they heard the clock chime.

"Well, it's ten o' clock. We better find our mums and make our way to the station," Oliver noted as he tugged on Ada's sleeve to pull her away from the Quidditch shop's window. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to leave it," he said, clearly surprised with himself.

"Erm…right. Uh huh. Yeah, I'm coming," Ada answered trying her hardest to peel her sight away from the newly sewn Quidditch robes next to the drawings and pictures of the new broomstick model prototype.

Eva and Ginger stood up when Oliver and Ada walked into the Leaky Cauldron from the back entrance.

"Ah, the lovebirds have arrived," Eva whispered to Ginger. They both gave a faint chuckle but quickly stopped as Oliver and Ada walked up to them.

"What are you laughing about?" Ada asked.

"Oh nothing. Just a little in-joke between Eva and me," Ginger answered. Eva and Ginger looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we're ready to go to the station. Ada's book list is ridiculous. She's got Quidditch History with me though. I want her to overtake my keeper and captain position."

At Oliver's words, Eva and Ginger busted with laughter. "Sorry. Erm…what about Potter?" his mother asked.

"Oh. Oliver sent him an owl to ask if he wanted the position but he turned it down saying that he loved Quidditch but he's not ready to be captain," Ada answered.

"Well, if he doesn't want it because of the responsibility it holds, why should you have it, Ada?" asked Ginger.

"I don't pop off when it comes to Quidditch, mum." Ada's voice had a sense of stern determination in it. Oliver looked at her admiringly.

"We're off, then," Ginger spoke. "Ada, your father's meeting us at the station to see you off. He's bringing your things. He requested an extended lunch break for today. He still can't stay long though, so we better hurry." Ada nodded and turned to Oliver.

"See you on the train, then, Oliver, " she said.

Oliver leaned forward as if to hug her but backed away and answered, "Right. Just look for the crowd making all the noise. In other words, look for the twins." He smiled and left with his mother. Ginger turned to Ada.

"Uh huh," Ginger spoke under her breath.

"Huh?" Ada asked, confused.

***

They arrived at King's Cross Station and met up with Ada's father, Mark Alucinor. "Hey, kid," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey, dad. Thanks for taking your lunch break to do this." Ada motioned to her trolley with her trunk and her owl, Fearil, strapped to it.

"Aw, well. It's not a problem." Mark looked at the clock. "Train leaves in ten minutes. Go ahead onto the platform. Love 'ya, kid."

Ada hugged her parents goodbye. She ran towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. As she passed through the gateway, she heard her parents call out that they would send an owl as soon as possible.

She came out on the other side of the wall that was Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The sight of the bright red and black train engine with the Hogwarts crest always made Ada smile. She found the twins, Fred and George Weasley, almost immediately. They were trying to climb to the top of the train. The train's footmen kept pulling on their feet. She didn't, however, spot Oliver anywhere in the large group of people pointing and laughing as the twins quickly lost their shoes and started to lose their pants. As soon as Fred and George spotted Ada, they jumped down and ran over to her, leaving the footmen out of breath from jumping up and down. They greeted her in their goofy manner and led her to the compartment they had reserved.

Emily Rogers, Ada's best friend other than Oliver, was already in the compartment. She was the only Ravenclaw in their small clique. Emily was clearly meant to be in Ravenclaw even though she acted like a Gryffindor. She was a tall, thin, attractive girl with long brown hair, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. She nearly jumped for joy at the sight of Ada. 

"Ada!" she screamed. "Yay! It's so good to see you!" Emily and Ada gave each other big hugs. 

"It's great to see you too, Emily. I would've written you but Fearil was sick most of the summer so he couldn't deliver anything. So, sadly enough, I had to spend my whole summer spending extra time with Oliver." 

Clearly, Ada was being sarcastic. Fred patted Ada on the shoulder. "Well, I for one know that spending all summer with him would be a blast." 

_Here it comes_ Ada thought. "Fred! George! Don't fly away from the bludgers! Hit them at players! No! Not our team! Harry, I know you're nervous and don't think all the responsibility is on you but if you don't catch the snitch, I'll kill you. Practise, practise, practise," Fred said, imitating Wood. "I just might turn mad and think he's a bludger and beat him with a club. Or at least I could use that as my excuse," added George. 

"No. No one would believe you. You're already mad," Emily laughed. "And besides, Ada's the same way so I'm sure they had a blast playing Quidditch." Emily glanced at Ada. 

"Thank you, Emily. Yes, I did have fun this summer. Quidditch was great," Ada tried to sound serious but failed. George was poking her side. 

"Yeah. Quidditch was great. Among other things," chuckled Emily. Fred and George laughed and Ada blushed. 

"Shut up, Emily. It's obvious enough that I like --" Ada stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps. She turned around. 

"It's obvious that you like what?" It was Oliver. Ada couldn't help but hope he hadn't heard too much. 

"Oh…uh…er…nothing. It's nothing," Ada stumbled across her words. She gave a nervous smile. Emily and twins exploded with laughter. 

"Clearly, I've missed something," said Oliver, eyeing the foursome suspiciously. "I have to ride in the teacher's car so I can't ride with you lot. Here. Ada, give me Fearil and I'll take him to the luggage car. It's on my way. Train leaves in about five minutes. See you at the school." 

And with that, Oliver was gone and everyone was seated waiting for the train to pull out of the station. 

For the whole trip, Ada was poked fun at by Fred and George with Emily chiming in every now and then. They were making rhyming songs and little jokes. 

As Ada stared out the window at the grassy hills rolling by, followed by the dark blue lakes, she lost her focus watching the sun slowly set. All she could think about was what could possibly come of her and Oliver's friendship. 


	2. Quidditch and Jealousy

**Chapter 2 - Quidditch and Jealousy**

When the students arrived at Hogwarts, there was the normal procedure. The sorting ceremony came first and the Great Feast followed. Oliver sat at the teacher's table now. Ada noticed he wasn't speaking to any of the other teachers or eating. He was just staring. At her. She felt awkward but she tried to ignore it. She ate her dinner and had a conversation with Fred about Emily.

"She's just...perfect," he said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Ask her out already! You've liked her for what? Two years now? Be brave! You're a Gryffindor. Besides, you don't seem the type to get your knickers in a twist over a girl." Ada reached for a bread roll.

"Yeah but...Emily's different. I don't think of her as a _girl_."

Ada laughed. "Oh, that'll win her over for sure. Just tell her that and she'll jump in your arms."

Fred rolled his eyes and sighed. "You know what I mean. She's not just any girl. She's one of my closest friends and I don't want to risk our friendship if she doesn't return my feelings."

"You sound like you should be in one of those mushy love columns in that lousy newspaper your mum reads. Very unlike you, Fred. Emily must be something special if she makes you talk like that. I mean...she _is_ great but no one has been able to 'get the better of you' I could say." Ada winked at him.

Professor McGonogall was handing out the Gryffindors their schedules. Ada wondered why they wouldn't get them tomorrow morning. She got hers and stared at it, disappointingly. She looked at Fred and George who were giving their schedules the same look.

"Advanced Divinity's first. Fantastic. Why first? I guess I can sleep in there then. I won't miss much," she said, putting her fork down on her empty plate.

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have skipped so many times. I don't think we should be forced to take the same class twice even if we failed the first time. We took it. And who's to say we didn't learn anything?" George added. Ada and Fred chuckled.

"And miss out on doing all those pranks? Sure, George. We'll pass them up for Trelawny next time," Fred said sarcastically, finishing the last bit of his turkey. "And besides. Divinity will be a blast! We can poke fun at Trelawny so easily. She doesn't even know it. She thinks we're actually interested in what she's saying although we're just trying to get her to say something stupid."

"Which isn't hard to do, mind you," George reminded him.

Ada remembered her book she purchased for Advanced Divinity. _Bad Omens and Signs of Most Horrible Death and Destruction added to Weasley jokes_, she thought. Ada couldn't help but laugh.

***

On the way back to the common room, Oliver caught up with them.

"I want to find out the password so I can see you three anytime I see fit," he told Ada, Fred, and George.

"We could just tell you what it is," Ada replied, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, but then I wouldn't be spending this time with you!" He winked and pinched her cheek, playfully. He put his arm around her and she faintly heard George whisper something to Fred. They both laughed. Ada felt her face start to burn.

They got to the portrait and George spoke up first.

"Ickle Oddment," he called out.

The Fat Lady giggled and swung open.

"She's either had too much butterbeer again or she's easily amused," Ada laughed.

"Or both," Oliver added.

Although the common room was buzzing with excitement, Ada felt confused. Not to mention tired. She said goodnight to Fred and George after Oliver gave her a hug on his way out. Ada trudged up the stairs, ignoring all the noise. As she fell asleep, all she could think about was Oliver and how she desperately wished she could read minds. He didn't do anything but stare at her in the Great Hall and then he acted as if nothing had changed just a moment before. Ada needed some sleep. She tossed and turned all night only to wake up even more tired than she was the night before. She wondered if she had missed breakfast because she was the only one in the dormitory. She got dressed and walked down to the common room, sleepily. Everyone was still at the party although Fred and George were the only ones awake.

"Oy! Ada! Oliver was looking for you about one minute ago. He just left. But ignore him. Want a pumpkin pasty?" George was nearly jumping up and down, full of energy.

"Er...no thanks. I've learned not to take food from the likes of you." Ada gave them a tired smile.

"I ate one after Fred charmed it with some energy spell we've been working on and that was right after we got in here last night!" George wouldn't stop jumping and running around in circles.

"No thanks. I'm going to catch Oliver." She gave them another tired smile and started to walk out.

"I bet you will," mumbled Fred, just loud enough for Ada to hear.

Ada turned and opened her mouth to come back at him. "Ha. Nevermind," she said. With that, she walked out of the common room only to find Oliver standing against a bookcase, watching her.

"Why are you in referee robes? Quidditch season doesn't start till November. A bit eager, aren't we?" she asked, confused.

"Game for fun. After breakfast. I told the twins to wake everyone up. The teachers are gone until tonight. Other than Dumbledore and McGonogall, that is. I haven't been told why because they haven't gotten used to me being in a teacher's position. I'm too close to the students, they say. Anyway, be on the Quidditch Pitch straight away. After you eat, of course."

Before Ada could say another word, he had turned the corner and left. _Odd_ she thought. _I wonder what's up with him._ She made her way to the Great Hall. A loud, familiar hum of talking met her ears at her entrance. There were no more than twenty Gryffindors at their table. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were full. Emily saw Ada walk in. She rushed up to her.

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked, anxiously.

Ada knew she was really only concerned with Fred but answered without a cheeky comment. "They've...er...over-partied, I daresay. When I woke up, everyone was asleep in the common room except for the twins. They were full of energy. Be cautious of the pumpkin pasties. I think that's their energy source."

Emily smiled. "So where's Oliver?"

Ada particularly didn't want to talk about him and her confusion. "Erm. Yeah. I need to talk to you about that. Let me eat first."

After she ate, Ada informed Emily about Oliver and his strange behaviour.

"Well, he obviously likes you," Emily said, "Don't think too much of it though. If you do, you'll start acting weird around him and then he'll think strangely of you. Let things play out a bit before a decision."

Ada nodded in agreement and told Emily about the Quidditch game. Emily went to get her broom and Ada did the same. They met outside the front doors and walked to the Quidditch Pitch together, talking about Oliver and Fred. When they walked on to the field, they both bit their lips at the sight of Oliver and Fred in Quidditch robes. Ada had been too occupied in her thoughts to notice before.

"Man, I love Quidditch," Emily finally said as Oliver and Fred were running up to them. Ada laughed and nodded in agreement, trying not to stare at Oliver too much.

"Fred's one team's captain and Brooke has volunteered to be the other one," Oliver said as him and Fred reached the two girls. He seemed as if he was directing his information at Ada only since he was looking at her and not both of them. Ada and Emily sneered at the mention of Brooke's name. She was a rude girl who had it in for the both of them.

"Let's start then!" Ada didn't want to draw out the awkward moment for too long. Besides, she couldn't wait to play Quidditch. She hopped on her broom and flew to the center of the field with Emily.

"See?" Ada pointed out to Emily. "He did it again!"

"Yeah, I know. Keep your mind off it. I hope we get picked for the same team," stated Emily.

"Knowing Fred, we should both be picked for his. But you never know when Brooke will decide to butt in."

Ada saw Oliver walk off the field and return with the Quidditch box that held the balls.

"Alright, captains," he yelled, "Choose your teams."

Brooke and Fred stepped forward to begin forming their teams. Brooke was a short girl with her blondish-red hair pulled back tightly in a high pony tail. Her skin was a strange dark orange colour due to her fake tan and awful make-up. She held her nose up in the air as she began.

"We need some fast chasers. Good ones." She looked around, pathetically, at the people surrounding her. A Hufflepuff boy raised his hand, jumping up and down, frantically. Brooke looked right past him. She spotted Emily and Fred mouthing things to each other. Her eyes narrowed.

"Keepers first, actually. EMILY!" she screamed. "You're good. Get up here."

Emily hesitated. "Why me? I don't like that...that...Brooke," she whispered to Ada.

Ada laughed at Emily using Brooke's name as an insulting word against her. "Oh, just go. Sportsmanship, Emily."

Emily muttered curses under her breath as she reluctantly lumbered into the middle of the referee's circle to stand next to Brooke. Fred gave Emily an apologetic smile.

"Chasers!" he called out. "You there. What's your name?" He was talking to the Hufflepuff boy, Brooke passed up.

"Uh...Brad," the boy said. He was tall, pale-skinned, and slightly chubby with brown hair. Ada looked at his broom. A Comet Two Sixty. Ada smirked. It had been so long since she had ridden on one, she had forgotten how slow it was compared to her Firebolt.

"Come on, then. I didn't ask your name to have a chat with you. There's Quidditch to be played, after all," Fred said lightly, smiling.

Oliver leaned towards Ada and whispered something. Ada laughed at his comment. Brooke whipped around and saw the two of them leaning on each other, whispering. Brooke's eyes narrowed even more tightly.

"Seekers!" she yelled. "Ah. Ada," she said, glaring.

Ada stopped laughing, as did Oliver. He cleared his throat and she walked up next to Emily.

"I think someone's a little jealous, aye?" she asked Emily, making sure Brooke heard her.

Brooke only stuck her nose higher in the air and continued picking the rest of the team. Ada and Emily laughed. After Fred and Brooke had finished, the teams took their positions. Oliver opened the Quidditch box and the Bludgers, followed by the Golden Snitch, flew out as everyone waited impatiently for him to blow the whistle.

"Where's Harry, by the way?" he asked suddenly, looking around.

Brad spoke up before any Gryffindors could. "Hermione said he's dealing with his sick owl. Apparently, she nabbed a few estranged sweets last night," he said.

Oliver looked at him as if Brad was confused as to of what house he was in. Ada rolled her eyes.

"Oliver! Come on! We want to play some Quidditch, already," she said.

"Right. Well, here we go!" He threw the Quaffle into the air and immediately, Angelina Johnson zoomed forward and caught it. She dodged around the opposing team's players with ease and made her way to the goal hoops. She threw the Quaffle just as the keeper noticed she was there.

"Ten points to Brooke's team!" Oliver yelled.

Brooke lunged for the Quaffle just before it hit the ground. She flew up and around Fred, then made a sharp turn and threw the Quaffle towards one of the hoops. Brad intercepted it and flew off in the opposite direction. As he got closer, a bludger nearly knocked him out. He slanted his head, closed his eyes, and threw the Quaffle as he swerved off to the side, barely avoiding the Bludger's path. He flew higher and waited for Oliver to announce whether or not her made the goal.

"Ten points to Fred's team!"

Brad gave a sigh of relief and waited until he could make another move. Ada sat in midair, waiting for the Golden Snitch to appear. She spotted a flicker of gold hovering close above the ground. She smiled and kept her eyes fixed tightly on the nearly impossible to see speck. She took a quick dive downward as the opposing seeker noticed her intent. Ada and the other seeker were now neck and neck. The Snitch spiraled around and flew behind them. Ada stayed on its tail while the other seeker kept going. Up, down, left, right, around, down, up, backward, forward, and steady. The snitch was everywhere. Ada noticed the other seeker was catching up to her. She bolted forward and zoomed past Brad and Fred with the other seeker following close behind. While Ada desperately trailed the Snitch, Emily had her work cut out for her as well. She was blocking goals left and right. Nothing got past her since the first goal made by Brad. George saved her from being taken out by Bludgers a few times. Emily was playing as if she was in a professional game. Oliver was watching her skillful performance carefully, when a blur streaked by him. His focus reverted to the seekers. Ada was now in arm's length of the snitch. The other seeker didn't stand a chance. Suddenly, Ada was shadowed by the opposing seeker flying above her. She pulled her legs up and pushed down on the broom w/ her feet. The end of her broom hit the other seeker's elbow, throwing him off balance. When she recovered herself from her back-flip, she had just enough time to see him land in the high stands. She quickly snapped her focus back to the Snitch that was right in front of her. She grabbed it and Oliver blew his whistle.

"Astonishing capture of the Snitch by Ada! Brooke's team wins one hundred-sixty to ten!"

The players landed and Oliver congratulated them all. He patted Fred on the back. Ada was the last to land. She handed Oliver the Snitch with a big smile.

"Great flying out there," he said.

"Aw, it was nothing," she answered, modestly.

There was an awkward silence that was soon broken by Emily and the twins.

"Great job, Ada!" Emily said.

"Yeah, fantastic!" added George.

"I'd say it was amazing but you made my team lose so..." Fred leaned his elbow on Ada's shoulder as he spoke.

They all laughed and Ada congratulated them in return. As they walked off the field, they noticed Brooke talking to Brad.

"He's not a bad chaser, that one," Fred admitted.

"Well, Brooke's not a bad chaser either but she's got a jealous streak that'll spoil anything," Emily smirked. They all agreed and walked off the field. 


	3. Adding Mystery to Insult

**Chapter 3 - Adding Mystery to Insult**

The next day, the teachers had returned and classes began.

"I don't understand why no matter what year we are, Gryffindors always have Double Potions with Slytherin. Is it not enough that Snape teaches it? Honestly," Ada said to whomever was listening.

"Snape's got it in for Gryffindors. He hates everyone if they're not in Slytherin, especially Gryffindors. He's quite the greasy git in my opinion," Ron Weasley answered.

"So, I take it you don't like him, aye, Ron?" asked George, mockingly.

"Who would? Of course Slytherins do. He gives them points for no reason," Ron snapped.

"Hmm? Wood?" Ada asked, attentively. She had tuned out everything that was said when she noticed Oliver staring at her again.

"Not Wood as in Oliver, Ada. Get him off your mind. He's too strict for you," assured Fred.

"He's your friend, too you know. And you just have to get used to it. He's strict when it comes to Quidditch. It's his first love," Ada said, defending Oliver.

"We know he's our friend and yes, he is a bit too involved in Quidditch but I'm not sure if Hogwarts would permit a student/teacher relationship. I wouldn't want to date Oliver. Yuck. Could you imagine the sex? Like a Quidditch game..." laughed George. Ada stared at him, appalled.

"I know you're only joking so I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ada drank the last of her water and moved her plate away to put her head down. Just as she felt the warmth of the soft wooden table, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and cleared away the plates and food.

"Start of term classes begin today. I would like to wish you all good luck due to the fact that you will indeed be needing it," he said, loudly and clearly.

The students looked confused as they usually do after the short speeches of the headmaster and filed out of the Great Hall. Fred, George, Ada, and Emily met by a statue of a warthog to compare schedules. Gryffindor had Advanced Divinity with Ravenclaw first.

"Well, at least we have _that_ together. We shouldn't have skipped that ridiculous class so many times. Another year of Trelawny. Kill me now..." Emily sighed.

"Oh, it'll be tedious, sure. We'll have fun though. It's better that we have it with Ravenclaw. You'd be stuck by yourself in there," Ada commented.

"Advanced Divinity? I'm taking that too. See you there." Their conversation was interrupted by Brooke. She smiled widely at Fred and George and quickly glared at Ada and Emily.

"Piss off, Brooke," Ada snarled.

Brooke glared at her once more and walked off with two other Ravenclaw girls, Marjorie and Mandy. They were both the same height as Brooke with the same orange-tinted skin. Both of them had bleached blond hair and wore even more make-up than Brooke. All three looked half starved.

"Yeah, go eat a piece of cake or something!" Emily called after them. Ada, Fred, and George smiled at Emily's remark knowing only too well that the three girls most likely had some sort of eating disorder.

"I bet she can't even tell the two of you apart," Ada said to the twins.

"She should be in Slytherin so I don't have to look at her everywhere I go. I hate her giving Ravenclaws a bad name. I hate her sleeping in the same dormitory as me. I hate _her_," added Emily.

"She's not like that with everyone. Just you two," noted George.

"Well, not everyone considers you both and Oliver close friends, either. That's why she treats us like that. That's her only reasoning, it is," Ada replied.

Emily was still mumbling about Brooke when Oliver walked up.

"Quidditch History after Divinity and Quidditch practise whenever you don't have classes," he said, straight away.

"Depends how much homework the team has. I don't want to pound Quidditch into them _too_ much. But you can expect us to start practising as early as a month before season," Ada assured him.

"Not if Harry's the captain. We can convince him to ease up a bit," Fred said, smiling.

"I'm not the captain. Ada is." Everyone turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Wait...what? Say it isn't so, Harry. I'll curse you, I will," George said, disappointingly.

"Wood offered me the position but I turned it down. Maybe next year though. It's just too much responsibility right now. I love Quidditch but I'm not determined enough to boss everyone around," Harry answered.

"Great. Long and strenuous practises...AGAIN! We never get a break, George." Fred threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh, don't be so quick to judge. I'll push you, I will, but I'll look out for the welfare of the team as well. Not just my desire for Gryffindors to keep the cup," Ada defended herself.

Hermione tugged on Harry's robe. "Let's go, Harry! We'll be late for Transfiguration. Don't get off to a bad start on the first day. Besides, McGonogall always has amazing first days," she said.

"Don't shove, Hermione," scolded Ron, "We'll go when we go. Transfiguration is a dull class anyway. First days are the worst."

Before Hermione could start an argument with Ron, Harry said goodbye to everyone and pulled Ron along. Hermione smiled and nodded at Harry as if he agreed with her rather than he was trying to avoid an argument.

"Bye then! Keep an eye out for them, Hermione," Ada called after them. Hermione turned and waved as they walked away.

"Well, you four get to class. You've got a ways to go and not much time to get there. I'll see you in Quidditch History, you three. I'm off to a first year flying lesson. I can't be late. Bye!" Oliver said, walking backwards.

"Let's just skip Divinity. I really don't want to go," Emily said once Oliver was out of sight.

"Where should we go though? We can't go in a common room because you're a Ravenclaw and we're Gryffindors. I guess we could make an exception to that rule though. It's not the first we've broken, anyway," Ada suggested.

"Fine with us," Fred and George said in unison, adding a shrug.

***

The hallways were completely empty when the chimes rang to signal the beginning of class.

"Filch'll be making his rounds so we've got to be quick," Fred reminded the other three.

They were now only two hallways away from the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, they heard a screeching hiss coming from behind them. They all turned and Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, staring at them with her bright red eyes.

"Run," George whispered.

They all bolted down the remaining hallways until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Fred quickly spurted out the password as Filch's footsteps crept closer. The Fat Lady swung open reluctantly, muttering something about rule breaking. Once safely inside, Emily took a good look around.

"This looks exactly like the Ravenclaw common room except it's all scarlet and gold. The dormitory staircases are over there though," she finally said, pointing to the wall right of the grand fireplace.

"Yep. I wonder what the Hufflepuff common room looks like. Harry and Ron said that the Slytherin common room is huge. It's in the dungeons and it has windows that look into the lake. It'd be wild to see the giant squid swim by every now and then. Mermaids too. Greedy Slytherins," Ada said.

They all sat down in front of the fireplace and began to have a pleasant conversation about past pranks they had pulled. They talked for nearly an hour before Oliver rushed in. His face showed surprise and annoyance as he saw them.

"What is Emily doing in here? She's a Ravenclaw. You know the rules, you three," he scolded them. Ada stood up and walked over to him.

"Oliver, it's only Emily. She's more than trustworthy. We can change the password if that'll make you happy."

"I don't care if it's Emily or not! She's a Ravenclaw, now get her out of here. And yes, change the password. And why aren't you in class? It ends in ten minutes time."

Fred, George, and Emily quietly walked back to the furthest corner and sat at the table. They didn't want to be pulled into the argument.

"Well, what it is..." Ada paused. "Hang on. The bigger question is why aren't _you_ teaching your class and why are _you_ in here?"

Oliver's face relaxed. "It's really none of your business," he said.

Emily and the twins now turned their backs to Ada and Oliver. They knew what was coming. Ada's fists clenched at her sides.

"Since when is your business not mine? We've always shared everything with each other! Since when do you think you have authority over me? Since when are you so secretive? And bloody hell...when did you become too good for your friends?"

Ada took in a deep breath after screaming her questions. Emily and the twins stared at each other in shock. Oliver's face was now red with anger. He walked closer to Ada and opened his mouth as if to say something in return but instead he angrily grunted and walked back out through the portrait's opening.

"Erm...class is out in five minutes. I better be on my way," Emily said, awkwardly.

Ada slumped into the chair closest to the fire. Her teary eyes were fixed on the dancing orange and yellow flames. Emily looked at Ada, sadly, and walked over to her. She crouched beside the chair.

"You don't have to go to Quidditch History, you know. Stay in here and take a nap or something. Clear your mind," she whispered, apologetically.

Ada didn't reply. She only stared into the fire.

"I'll see you at lunch, then. Cheer up, pisshead," Emily added quietly as she hugged Ada.

A weak smile escaped from Ada's face. "Thanks, Emily," she said.

***

At lunch, Ada fixed her plate and swung around to speak with Emily. The last thing she wanted was to notice Oliver at the teachers' table, clearly in a very bad mood. Lunch was the best part of Ada's day. Emily cheered her up in no time at all and Fred and George never ceased to amuse her. After lunch, Gryffindors had Ancient Runes. A class that Fred, George, and Ada agreed on skipping so they could discover more spells for pranks. Next came Double Potions so Fred, George, and Ada made their way to the dungeons.

"Glad you're feeling better," said Fred.

"Yeah, it's not like you to be depressed and boring," George agreed.

"We were thinking about slipping a special potion of ours into your pumpkin juice at lunch but you cheered up just fine," Fred admitted.

"Oh blast. Sorry you couldn't have your fun," Ada smiled.

When they reached the Potions classroom, Professor Snape had already begun the lesson.

"Ms. Alucinor. Misters Weasley. How wonderful for you to join us at last. You're late. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor," he snarled.

"What? The bell hasn't rung yet!" Ada argued.

"They don't go off in the dungeons, Alucinor. Anymore cheek and you'll lose more points. Sit down and be quiet."

Ada, Fred, and George took their usual seats in the back corner of the classroom. Professor Snape droned on about the delicate and dangerous uses of Nightshade for, what seemed like, an eternity. When class was finally dismissed, he called Ada, Fred, and George to his desk.

"Do you think you can wander into my classroom late and sleep through half of it?" he began.

"Sorry, Professor," the three answered together.

"The three of you will serve detention with me if it happens again. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. I expect your second day of classes will be taken more seriously than today. You're dismissed."

The trio sauntered out of the classroom.

"I expect your second day of classes will be taken more seriously than today," Fred laughed, mocking Professor Snape.

"I _hate_ him. I just...grr...just...grr," Ada cringed.

"I think he deserves some sweets, aye, Fred?" asked George.

"Oh, yes, indeed. Hufflepuff will find that their points will diminish once again. How should we give them to him and what should we use?"

"We'll give him one of everything we have. How though? I bet we could convince Oliver to --" George stopped himself at the mention of Oliver's name because of Ada.

Fred and George looked back at Ada who had paused in the hallway. Pain and sadness overtook her face.

"Well done," Fred said.

"Er...sorry, Ada. I forgot. Come on. We'll have a nice fly around the Quidditch Pitch before Transfiguration," George said, thoughtfully.

A tear streamed down Ada's cheek. "Quidditch?" she repeated. "I've got to talk to him."

Ada dropped her books and ran. When she reached the entrance hall door, she swung it open and bolted toward the Quidditch Pitch. Fred and George ran after her.

"Ada!" they called. "We'll talk to him first! Wait up!"

Ada stopped outside the Quidditch Pitch. Fred and George slowed as the reached her.

"He's got a fifth year class right now," Fred said.

"Class. Right. Go to class, you two. Tell McGonogall that Snape held you a little late and I'm not feeling well. I'll make up whatever I miss," Ada said.

She pushed Fred and George and they knew they'd get nowhere trying to change her mind.

"Bye then," George said quietly.

The two of them gave each other worried looks but walked back to the castle, afraid to upset Ada anymore.

Ada walked onto the field. Oliver was watching the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs flying laps around the field. Ada caught his eye and he walked closer to her, his face that had looked upset from a distance, actually showed sorrow. Ada tried to find her voice.

"Um...I'm --"

Before she could finish, Oliver flung his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Ada continued.

"Oh, it's not your fault. You were right." Oliver backed away.

"Look...I just came here to apologise because our argument was just as much my fault as it was yours," Ada said, wiping another tear from her face.

"I should've been the one to apologise."

Hermione landed next to him at that moment.

"How much longer do you have to do this, Wood?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry," he answered. Oliver took out his whistle to call everyone down. Harry and Ron landed first and walked over to Hermione. Harry elbowed Ron and jerked his head towards Hermione. Ada overheard Ron whispering to Harry.

"No way. Not yet. I can't ask her now," he said.

"Just go," Harry replied.

Ron nodded nervously and pulled Hermione to the side. Harry walked over to Oliver and Ada. He noticed Ada had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

Ada was about to speak up but Oliver beat her to it.

"It's none of your business, Harry. Go wait with the others. Ada and I are having a personal conversation."

"Oliver, don't get shirty with him. He did nothing wrong. He's just concerned because he's our friend. Leave him alone," Ada said.

"Don't start up again, Ada."

"Start up again? Because I started the last argument?"

"You're the one who took Emily into your common room!"

"Don't yell at me! You shouldn't have been in there anyway! You said you had a class!"

"I'm a teacher now, Ada. Show some respect."

"How can I show you respect when you treat me like this?!"

Harry started to back away.

"That's is, Potter. Go back with your classmates. Don't, I repeat, _do not_ ever interrupt me again," Oliver commanded sternly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, nervously.

"He's not the problem here, Wood! He realised something was wrong and he was worried. Don't yell him!" Ada screamed.

"I'm not yelling! Go on, Harry. Ada, this conversation is over. Go back to class. You've already gotten Gryffindor in the negatives on house points. Go away..._now_."

"Fine. This argument, or conversation as you call it, is over. I'm sorry you had to hear this, Harry. I'll see you back in the common room. Wood...oh nevermind."

Ada marched off the field quickly. Oliver watched her walk away and when she was out of site, he gave an angry sigh and walked back to his class to dismiss them. Harry stood there, waiting for Ron and Hermione.

"Hiya, Harry," said Ron, smiling. Hermione was blushing and the two were holding hands.

"Congratulations. Finally, aye? I knew how Ron felt but Hermione --"

"Yeah..." she answered.

"She's a good actress," Ron finished for her.

***

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ada was viciously writing in her blue and purple notebook. Fred and George walked in laughing.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing to Ada's notebook.

"I _would_ say it's none of your business but I'm not like _him_. It's just something I write in when I need to get some thoughts out of my head," she answered.

"I'm guessing your apology didn't go as well as you had hoped," George said, still laughing.

"Oh no. The apology went wonderfully. Harry walked up when Oliver and I were talking and he asked if everything was alright since I looked awful and Oliver went off on him. I told Oliver to leave him alone and then he got mad at me again. He blamed the first argument on me which you can guess I didn't stand for one bit so we got in yet another fight and I stormed out on him."

"Would you mind repeating that? Slower maybe?" George asked.

"Her apology went fine but Oliver started another one so they're still not talking," Fred interpreted.

"Oh. Want a canary cake?"

"I don't feel like growing feathers today, thank you." Ada started to write again.

More Gryffindors were coming back from their classes. Ada wondered how Fred and George made it back so quickly but decided not to ask. She noticed Ron and Hermione walk in holding hands.

"Ron. Hermione," she called. They looked over. "Congrats, you two. You look cute together," she added.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," said Ron.

Ada looked back down at her notebook. Fred and George made their way over to Ron to tease him while Hermione walked towards Ada.

"I heard about you and Oliver," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Aw. It's okay. He's never acted this way before but we'll both get over it. Even if we're not friends when we do."

"Well, I do hope you feel better. You're always welcome to talk to me if you need to."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ada forced out a smile. She stared at the fire for a few minutes after Hermione left. She wondered if Emily would be in the library. Ada closed her notebook and walked out of the common room.

The corridors were empty except for a small number of students. On her way to the library, Ada turned a corner and immediately hid behind a statue of Helga Hufflepuff. It was Professor McGonogall and Oliver Wood. Ada peeked out behind the statue and listened to the conversation.

"So it's true then? She's going to have to -- I mean -- and Harry?" Oliver choked.

"I'm afraid so, Wood. You witnessed the prediction. Professor Trelawny rarely has those. Unfortunately, they've seemed less rare since Harry's third year."

"But why does it have to be _her_? Why does she have to be destined for this? It doesn't make any sense. She shouldn't be caught up in this mess. Do either of them know?"

"I believe it would be best to tell the both of them so they are well prepared for what lies ahead but Professor Dumbledore thinks otherwise. He always has some sort of reasoning behind his decisions. He knows best, Wood."

"Right. I know. So I can't tell her? It's going to be hard to even look at her without feeling the need to tell her. I don't want her hurt, Professor."

"I don't know what to tell you. Ah. Dinner will be starting soon."

Oliver turned and began to walk closer to where Ada was. McGonogall looked at him, pitifully, and walked away. Oliver stopped. Ada looked hard at his face. His eyes watered and he was swallowing with difficulty. He closed his eyes painfully and Ada quietly ran down another hallway before he noticed her. She made her way to the library before dinner. She walked in slowly. Emily spotted her and stood up. She waved her arms frantically. Ada noticed her and walked over to Emily's table.

"Fred and George told me that you went to apologise to Oliver. How'd it go?"

"The apology went well but then we got in another fight because he yelled at Harry for no reason."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have mentioned him."

"No, no. It's okay. I needed to talk to you about it so I started walking here when I came across McGonogall talking to Oliver about something. I know it's got something to do with Harry and I assume me too. That's what I got from Oliver's reaction."

"What'd they say?"

Ada told Emily everything she heard. She hoped Emily could give light to the situation.

"Wow. It must be pretty serious for Trelawny to have a _real_ prediction. And, from the sound of it, you're somehow involved. I'd say we could ask McGonogall but she already said you couldn't know. And it's Dumbledore's idea not to tell you. Oliver wouldn't be able to do anything either. We could ask Trelawny but she doesn't recall real predictions ever happening. Only her absurd ones."

Emily contradicting every idea she came up with was unnerving for Ada.

"Well, what can we do then?" Ada asked.

"I guess we just keep our eyes and ears open and pay more attention to the little things that could give it away," Emily suggested.

Ada nodded and they both made their way to dinner.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Emily pointed out Oliver at the teachers' table. Ada looked at him. He was in a pathetic state. He had his face in his hands and he was breathing heavily. Ada quickly looked away from him and stared at Emily. Emily only shrugged and gave her a clueless look. They took their normal seats at their house tables and enjoyed the food as best they could. Emily couldn't stop thinking about the negative possibilities that could have been predicted. Ada tried not to think about anything. Her effort was wasted. No positive things came to her mind either. Every now and then, she'd glance at Oliver, hoping to see a change. All she saw was him slowly eating his food while he slouched over his plate. _What could be so bad to make Oliver nearly cry? I've only seen him cry when he won the Quidditch cup. What's happening?_ Ada silently thought to herself while she finished her dinner. There was going to be a big change in her life. She only wished she knew what it was.


	4. Snape's Book of Bewilderment

*This chapter is my shortest so far. I could've gone on for about three more pages worth but I don't want to because I'm lazy. It'll be up soon though.*

**Chapter 4 - Snape's Book of Bewilderment**

The next day, Ada avoided Fred and George's conversations as best she could so she wouldn't be distracted in her classes. For once, Ada actually wanted to pay attention. She thought that since Oliver knew, all the teachers should. Oliver said himself that the teachers never tell him anything because they're not used to him being one of them. Although Ada paid little to no attention to Professor Trelawny in Divinity like she was planning to, she did notice that Trelawny never made eye contact with her. She rarely did anyway, so Ada dismissed her behaviour as normalcy. Ada mainly goofed off with Emily, Fred and George in their back seats. Emily and her accepted a Jelly Slug from Fred and George, absentmindedly. For the rest of the class time, all four of them were hyper.

Quidditch History was no different than usual. Oliver refused to speak to Ada but it could've been because of their arguments. The lesson was about Eunis Murray who petitioned for a faster Snitch because he thought it was too easy.

"Who can tell me when Murray died and team he was on?" Oliver asked his class. Ada waved her hand in the air, carelessly. He looked at her for a moment and quickly reverted his eyes to the Hufflepuff boy, Brad.

"Yes. Brad."

"1945? " Oliver nodded at Brad's answer. "And...he was on the Ballycastle Bats."

Ada gave a little chuckle.

"Close," Oliver said, "Ballycastle Bats are the second best team in the league but Murray was on the Montrose Magpies. They're the best team in the league and if you need any information on them, feel free to ask A --" Oliver paused and looked at Ada. "Feel free to ask me outside of class."

Ada slouched in disappointment. _Now he's pretending I don't exist._ She thought. Fred looked at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. He smiled at her, pitifully. Oliver was just about to start the next section when the chimes rang.

"I'll see you in Charms. I have to talk to Oliver," Ada told Fred and George. They nodded and walked out.

Oliver was arranging his desk. Ada slowly approached him.

"Hi," she said nervously. He looked up from his desk.

"Hey," he answered. Ada thought about asking him what was on his mind but she didn't want him to think like she was intruding. She didn't want another argument again.

"Erm...I was thinking about talking with the team about starting practise in about two, three weeks. Will you help us train?"

"Sure. Sure. That's great. That'd be nice. Yeah..." He continued to arrange his desk while Ada spoke. She searched for something to say.

"I'm...er...I'm sorry about that last argument. I shouldn't have run off. I should've talked it out with you," she said finally.

"Let's try not to get into another argument, aye?" He looked up and locked his gaze onto Ada's eyes. There was a long and awkward silence. Ada only stared back into his deep and thoughtful brown eyes. She blinked and looked away, then nodded.

"So, how are your classes?"

"Good. Even the Slytherins treat me with respect. Not much, but it's there. I'm having fun. I'll be holding Quidditch position tryouts soon. All the teams need some spots filled except for Gryffindor." Ada noticed his voice was a little more upbeat.

"Fantastic. Can I be a judge?"

"Nope. Students can't judge. Believe me you, if students could, you'd be my first choice."

Ada smiled appreciatively. Oliver offered to walk her to her Advanced Charms class. They talked about Quidditch the whole way there. When they appeared in front of the classroom door, a little more quickly than Ada had hoped, she was the first to speak.

"So. Here's my class. I'll see you later, Oliver. Thank you for walking me to class." Ada turned and began to walk through the doorway. Oliver grabbed her wrist firmly but gently. Ada looked at him.

"Er...um...I'll uh...yeah. Have a good class. Bye," he stuttered, unsure of himself. Ada smiled and went into her class.

_Dammit. Everytime. Why does she make you so cowardly? Just work up the nerve..._ Oliver thought to himself as he walked away. 

***

At lunch, Ada wasted no time to inform Emily on her and Oliver's recovery.

"That's great! Now you won't miss classes. Now I won't be alone in them," she smiled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You told me to stay in the common room that one time though," Ada laughed.

"That one time. How many classes have you missed? Yeah...That's what I thought."

Throughout lunch, Ada laughed about the normal things with Emily, Fred, and George. It was wonderful for things to be back to normal. Ada would glance up at the teachers' table and Oliver would make some sort of face or mouth things to her that made her laugh. There was more happiness in her smiles and laughter than there had been. Before long, lunch had come to a close.

"Ancient Runes is next. Oh, how the excitement overwhelms me. Look at how I jump with joy," George said, blankly.

"Oh, posh. Like we have _ever_ listened in that stupid class. That's actually one of our best classes. Some runes are written on stones. Stones can fly across rooms with the proper spell," Fred commented.

"Yeah. And hit teachers in the head," reminded Ada.

The Hufflepuffs had stiffly occupied the first rows while the Gryffindors practically laid down in the back rows. There was no doubt that Ada was in Gryffindor. She took her seat in the furthest desk and lazily got out her book although she knew she wouldn't use it.

The day was coming to a close and Ada hadn't noticed any difference with any of the teachers. Potions had started out the same. The quiet atmosphere made the class even more boring and Ada even more miserable. Everything was going as it usually did until Snape asked a question and Ada answered it correctly. He awarded Gryffindor ten points. _TEN POINTS! _Ada thought. She stared at Fred and George in shock and disbelief. The Slytherins all gave each other the same baffled look. After class, Snape had asked Ada to talk with him in his office. He walked into his office, ominously, and quickly sat down. He motioned to a chair meaning for Ada to sit. She obeyed.

"Awarding house points to Gryffindor will not become a trend so don't get to enthusiastic," he said straight away, "I called you in here to give you something. See that book?" He pointed to a rickety and worn out table in the corner. It had three legs and exquisitely detailed carvings. Ada gathered that it was once a deep cherry wood colour. It was now a pale cherry colour. It's varnish was chipping away. Atop it, sat a rather thick book.

"Take it and leave," Snape commanded.

Ada stood and walked to the crooked table. She examined the book with high interest. It was grotesque looking. It was made out of some sort of lightly tanned skin. The binding was dark brown with many indentions from years of wear. Two small and bony claws held it closed tightly. Ada reluctantly felt the skin-like cover. It was rough to the touch. There was no title to be found on the outside. She suspected she could open it later.

"Take it and leave, Alucinor," Snape repeated.

Ada grabbed the book and shoved it in her bag. She quickly took her leave and joined Fred and George in the hallway. She told them about the book and they had agreed to open it together after classes.

Throughout all of Ada's Transfiguration class, she felt so anxious to open the mysterious book. She told Emily about it and if Ada hadn't kept her eye on the book the whole time, Emily would've opened it herself out of curiosity.

"Why would Snape, of all teachers give you, of all students, a book like that?" Emily asked when they had a little free time.

"I have no idea. He's a Hogwarts teacher and Dumbledore trusts him completely so I really don't think he's plotting my demise or anything like that. Besides, he's too smart for that. He'd be linked to it too easily," answered Ada.

After class, the four decided to go to the girls' bathroom on the second floor corridor. They used it for many of their pranks. They knew about it before Harry, Ron, and Hermione used it to crack the secret of the Chamber of Secrets. They slowly walked in.

"Myrtle?" Ada called, "Is it okay if we're in here?"

Moaning Myrtle popped her head out from her stall. "Of course. I'm not important. I'm not even here. I might as well not be. Feel free to barge in to my bathroom and ignore me."

Ada, Emily, Fred, and George rolled their eyes. They dealt with Moaning Myrtle more than enough to know that she was offended by everything someone said. She took everything much too personally. Ada plopped on the floor and took the book out of her bag. The other three joined her. She laid it in her lap.

"Go on, then. Open it," urged George.

Ada stared at the book with great uncertain.

"I don't know. It's kind of creepy and intimidating. _Should_ I open it?"

"Of course you should. Snape didn't give it to you as a gift to display upon your coffee table. Open it," Fred answered.

Ada slowly placed her hand on the top claw that was holding the book closed. Her hand twitched at how cold the metal was although her bag was rather warm. She closed her eyes tightly and flipped it back. The book jolted around in her lap.

"Hold it down!" she yelled. Fred and Emily held it tightly.

Ada flipped back the bottom claw and the book flung out of Emily and Fred's grasp. It landed near the furthest stall, face up and open. The four of them looked nervously at one another. Emily nudged Ada's arm. Ada hesitated but stood and made her way to the book. She knelt down beside it and looked at it oddly.

"Erm...there's nothing here. The pages are completely blank. There are pages numbers though," she said, flipping to the back to see how many pages there were. "It opened to the exact middle pages."

Emily, Fred and George stood and walked to Ada.

"Weird," Emily said, staring at the book. She looked at Fred.

"Yep," he said.

"Well, who'd want to read that? There's no words _or_ pictures? What a worthless book..." George said, jokingly.

"It has to have some sort of significance. Snape wouldn't have given it to you otherwise," Emily told Ada after rolling her eyes at George.

They spent another hour or so brainstorming the meaning of the book. Before dinner, the split up in the library, hoping to find something that could help. Emily scanned through 'Mysterious Books and How to Crack the Code' while Fred read 'The Big Confusing Book of Big Confusing Books'. George was in the Charmed Books section and Ada researched various potion books. If it came from Snape, there was a great possibility it was something to do with potions. As all four of them researched the book, the same thought went through their heads. McGonogall and Wood were talking about Ada that night. The conversation Ada had overheard passed through her brain many times before dinner. She didn't know what they were talking about or what to expect. She knew she was involved in something, involuntarily. She didn't have the faintest idea what she was getting into. How was she supposed to look for something if she didn't know what she was looking for? _What significance does this book hold and what were they talking about that night? Why were the book's pages blank? How is Snape entangled in this? Why me?_ Her last question to herself rang in her head. _Why me?_ She asked herself again. _Why me?_


	5. Ginny in Distress

**Chapter 5 - Ginny in Distress**

It was nearing time for dinner but Ada didn't care to notice. She was too wrapped up in her research and thoughts about the book Snape had given her. Her eyes shifted frantically between each book she had open. In one, she was reading descriptions of certain books and ever so often she would glance up to see if the mysterious book would match any of the descriptions. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the gruesome book illuminate. Ada quickly stared at it, but it did nothing. She looked back at her books of research and then back again at Snape's. With her arm, she shoved the others out of the way to pull Snape's book closer to her. She took a quick glance around the library. Emily, Fred, and George were diligently flipping through page after page of texts. Ada noticed the librarian replacing books in the restricted section. She breathed in deeply as she looked back at Snape's book. She unlatched the first claw. Nothing happened. She unlatched the second. Still, nothing happened. Ada opened the book and flipped through its pages. They were all still blank. _Wait._ She said to herself, retracing one page. There was red ink on the two middle pages. The words were written in dragon's blood. Ada recalled learning that dragon's blood ink was usually used to make spells stronger, more powerful. _It's a spell book!_ Ada began to read through the written words, not recognising a single one. The script wasn't in a familiar language. Without taking her eyes off the pages of ink, she called Emily over to her.

"Emily! Come quickly!" she yelled. At Ada's words, the librarian popped her head out of the restricted section and shushed her. Emily walked over to Ada. The closer she got, the more the ink faded. "Wait. Stop there," Ada whispered, holding a hand up to Emily. Emily stopped. She was about five feet away now. "Look," she instructed. Emily peeked over Ada's shoulder, obeying her command, just in time to see the ink completely disappear.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea. It's not in any language I know of."

Emily sat in the chair beside Ada to examine the book. "Did anything else happen?"

Ada told her how she saw the book light up and then there was text on only the two middle pages.

"It wasn't there before. Why did it disappear when I got closer?" Emily pondered.

"I don't know. It was perfectly clear when I looked at it."

"Maybe only Gryffindors can see it. I'll find Fred and George."

As Emily walked away, the writings became more clear. Ada still couldn't translate it though. She heard Fred and George approaching and the pages became blank once again.

"Emily said something about that book," George remarked.

"Yeah. Erm...well, I saw the book light up so I opened it and there was writing on the center pages. Emily came over and the writing vanished. She thought maybe only Gryffindors could read it so she fetched you two. It did the same thing as it did with Emily. I'm stumped."

Fred and George looked at Ada as if she was mentally unstable.

"Dinner starts soon," George finally said.

"I've never spent so much time in the library. Let's eat," Fred agreed.

Emily looked irritated. "Am I the only one other than Ada that wants to solve that stupid book's mystery? It's obvious she's going to have to face something that's somewhat difficult. I don't want her life to be in danger so we should figure out what the bloody thing means, dammit! You shouldn't be thinking of food!"

"No, Emily. It's okay. We can work on this some other time. They're right. Let's eat. I'm getting a headache anyway. I'm tired and I've had too many arguments in the past two days. I'd rather not add to that," Ada sighed, as she massaged her temples with her fingertips.

"Right. Okay. I could use some food, I guess. Cauldron cakes, pie, and pumpkin juice sounds like a nice gourmet meal right now," Emily forced a smile as she spoke.

Fred smiled widely at Emily. "Gourmet meal, that is. You two coming?" he asked Ada and George.

"O' course we aren't," George spat, sarcastically, "I was just the one who suggested the idea, that's all."

The four friends gathered their things and walked out of the library. After dropping their books off in their dormitories, they rejoined outside the Great Hall and plundered inside. The food was already set out and the tables were full of hungry students, snatching one of everything from the full platters. Emily, Ada, Fred, and George took their seats and were welcomed by their houses. The teachers gave them all a stern look of disapproval but took no further action.

After filling their stomachs, the students were escorted back to their dormitories. In the Ravenclaw common room, Emily sat on the floor, beside looming fire that was bewitched to be blue and silver. She was reading _On A Higher Broomstick _by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Emily took great pride in being a Ravenclaw. For Rowena Ravenclaw was one of her favourite famous witches. She had much in common with her. Her reading was interrupted when Brooke and her two friends, Mandy and Marjorie, ran in giggling wildly like hyenas.

"Could you possibly lower the frequency of your shrill laughter so as not to deafen my thoughts?" Emily's voice held a mild sense of malice and hatred as she kept her eyes on the book's pages. The three girls quickly silenced their laughter.

"If our laughing bothers you, Ms. Bookworm, I suggest you talk to the headmaster and have the Sorting Hat re-sort you into your proper house. Gryffindor _is_ the house of mischief-making twits who think they're better than everyone just because of that Potter kid," Brooke replied as her smile expressed a hallow and cold hatred.

Emily quickly bolted up from the floor and walked over to Brooke. Mandy and Marjorie sunk back as their smiles faded. Emily stared all three of them down like a hawk watching its prey. Suddenly, there was a loud _SMACK!_ and everyone in the common room shot looks of interest and curiosity towards the group of girls. Mandy and Marjorie's eyes closed tightly as they backed away further. Brooke lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the red hot skin burning intensely beneath her chilled hand. She slowly lifted her head to look at Emily. She saw Emily's face now, filled with rage, her eyes burning into Brooke's.

"You bitch!" Brooke screamed. Emily stayed silent, clenching her teeth hard, as if she was forcing herself not to strike again. Brooke raised her hand at Emily while everyone watched in anticipation. Emily immediately grabbed Brooke's wrist and squeezed tightly. Brooke winced with pain.

"Don't you _EVER_ insult my friends!" Emily yelled. "They're better than you will _ever_ be. You're not even _half_ the person _any_ of them are. You don't have the _right_ to bad mouth _anyone_ you don't know. And they're not arrogant because of Harry, either!"

"You're just afraid of the truth," Brooke admitted, cowardly. Emily's grip tightened ever so slightly. Brooke's face contorted as she began to feel the small prick of Emily's nails.

"Insult me all you want. I couldn't care less. Talk behind my back, snigger about my quirks. But never..._NEVER_ breathe a word about my friends."

Emily freed Brooke and Brooke dropped to her knees, rubbing her wrist. Emily took one last pathetic glance at Brooke. "Good day," she said acrimoniously. She made her way to the girls' dormitory. After a moment of complete silence, cheers shot up across the entirety of the room. Mandy and Marjorie glared at everyone as they rushed to Brooke's aid and sat her on the couch. Emily looked down from the top landing of the stairs and scowled before she retreated into her room to continue her book.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Ada, Fred, and George worked on their Transfiguration homework, Hermione helped Ron study some Potion concoctions, and Harry was keeping them all company.

"So Ada," Harry started, "when are we starting Quidditch practise?"

"No, no. Page 142. It's not listed in the back. There. Read that," Ada pointed out to Fred and George before answering Harry. "Oh...er...next week I think. Maybe two weeks. Oliver's planning on helping us. It'll make the 'me-being-the-new-captain' thing easier to adjust to."

"What's the difference between you two? Make it easier. Bah," George interposed.

"Wood's got somethin' between his legs. Now we have to take orders from a _girl_," Fred remarked. At this, Ron smirked and was going to comment when Hermione elbowed him gently in the ribs. Ada and Harry both smiled at the thought of what Ron would have said. Harry spoke first.

"Leave her alone. So, she loves...er...obsesses over Quidditch. No big deal."

"Thanks, Harry," Ada commemorated. She winked at him and continued with her homework.

Ron mouthed something to Harry and pointed to Hermione. She looked up just in time to see his motion.

"Since you're a bit _preoccupied_ maybe I should continue studying on my own. If you fail the test, it's not my fault. The test is at the beginning of next week and you're way behind in your studies," she said as she raised one eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry, Hermione. We have plenty of time to study. Maybe we should take a break. We can play a game of chess or something."

Hermione opened her mouth to object but stopped herself, knowing she'd get nowhere with Ron and she didn't want to start an argument within the first few days of their relationship. She sighed deeply and answered.

"Fine. We can study tomorrow." She gave him a faint smile and a peck on the lips as they stood and walked to the back table.

At that moment, Ginny stormed in very upset. Before she rushed up the stairs, Ron grabbed her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she protested, tears staining her face.

"Wassamatter with you?" he inquired. Harry, Ada, Fred, and George crowded around Ginny and Ron while Hermione stood at the back table, overlooking the situation. Ginny slumped to the floor and looked up at Ron.

"M-m-mal-foy," she sputtered through another stream of tears.

Ron's face grew with anger and he looked at Harry. Harry was looking at Ginny with a glint of pain in his eyes.

"I don't know what he did, but it must've been bad. Nothing good can come from that git anyway," he said. Ron watched as Harry knelt beside Ginny. "Come on. Sit by the fire." He led her to the chair closest to the fire and took a seat on the large, antiqued coffee table. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Everyone watched as Ginny slowly stopped crying and glanced up at Harry.

"It's okay, Ginny," he said, "Whatever Malfoy said, ignore him. He's only trying to get to you." His voice had so much love and clam sweetness in it. Ginny weakly smiled.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, apprehensively.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to Ginny as Harry stood up. As the three girls talked, Fred and George began to contrive a plan for Malfoy's punishment. Ron was still looking at Harry, in amazement and suspicion. Harry and Ron paid no attention to Fred and George. Ron stared at Harry, silently. Harry stared at Ginny, silently.

Ada stood up and patted Ginny on the back, softly. Her face was full of determination.

"I'll be right back," she said. She turned and walked briskly out of the common room.

George looked up from his and Fred's scheming. "Where's she off to, then?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm certain you'll find out soon enough," she said.

Fred and George eyed her suspiciously but said nothing more.


	6. Confusion After Revenge and Realisation

**Short chapter....comparatively**

**Chapter 6 - Confusion After Revenge and Realisation**

Ada sped down the corridors until she reached the dungeons. She slowed herself and quietly started down the dark stair well. The cold air gave Ada a slight shiver. When she reached the bottom landing, she paused to let her eyes adjust to the faint and sickly green lighting. The soft stone walls were damp and the cold air was heavy on Ada's breath. It was as if the stagnant air had lingered in the dungeon hallways for the many long years of Hogwarts, uncirculated. Ada had never been in the dungeons at night. The air was cleaner in the daytime. As she analyzed the dungeon's atmosphere, she paid no attention to where she was going. Suddenly, Ada fell and landed on her hands and knees hard. She let out a painful and frustrated grunt.

"Bollocks!" she whispered, loudly, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Ada stood and rubbed her freshly bruised knees. She glanced down to see what had caused her to trip. In the dim light, she could barely make out a dislodged stone.

"I think that's new. I've never seen that. I've certainly never tripped over it before."

She continued down the corridor, sliding her hands against the cold stone walls. She soon reached a large hall with four doorways leading out from it. Two of the doors were shut.

"Well, I'm obviously not going in either of those. That one goes to the Potions classroom and _that's_ the only one left to try. I guess I'm going in there, then."

She made her way over to the open doorway, opposite the Potions corridor. When she had ventured not even five feet through the doorway, she heard slow, steady, and oddly familiar footsteps. Ada froze. She knew those even steps from her prank runs with Fred and George. It was Professor Snape. She quietly and swiftly ran back to the first doorway she came from, caught her breath, and steadied herself. Calmly, she began to walk towards the footsteps. When she was in the corridor, Snape immediately spotted her. He stopped and glared at her, intensely.

"Ah! Professor Snape. I've come to ask you a question," she covered.

"And could it not wait until tomorrow's class?" he answered, dryly.

"Well...I suppose it could. Thank you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ada turned and started to walk the other way.

"Ms. Alucinor." Snape's voice was deep and it vibrated through Ada's body, making her stomach churn. She turned to face him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"If you're too lazy to do homework, or any work from my class for that matter, you're certainly _not_ going to wander down to the dungeons after dinner to ask me a question that, you claim, can wait until tomorrow." He stared her down suspiciously and squinted his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Oh, Professor Snape. You know me all too well. I --"

"Do not patronise me, Alucinor," he interrupted.

"Never, Professor. I, actually, was wondering about that book you gave me. Could you possibly enlighten me in its purpose er...secret?" Ada somehow accomplished to look completely innocent in the eerie light.

Snape's eyes shifted, apprehensively. "I'm permitted not to tell you." Ada noticed he looked more at ease after her question, although he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I _will_ tell you, however, that it's an important spell book written by a famous witch. Now. Be on your way before I change my mind about your punishment," he retorted.

"Wait...my _punishment_?"

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. I heard your footsteps much earlier than I would have if you were telling me the truth." He turned and started to walk away. "And try not to talk to yourself when you're planning something. Someone is likely to hear you snooping around. Especially since sound carries rather well amongst stone surroundings."

"Yes, sir." Ada wanted to argue. She wanted to turn him around and strangle him, really. She held her tongue, knowing that she'd only get in trouble more if she hadn't. Somewhat disappointed, Ada began to walk back the way she had come. _I'll wait for tomorrow._ She thought.

On her way up the stairs, she noticed Draco Malfoy talking to his two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle. _Maybe I don't have to wait._

"You!" she called, as she reached the top of the stairs. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle turned to look at Ada.

"What do you want, Alucinor? Tips on how _not_ to get detention from Snape?" Draco cruelly smirked.

"No thank you. I'd prefer not to do 'favours' for Snape. I don't fancy him like you, bloody git. Besides, I'm not coming from detention." She held her gaze. Draco's smirk faded quickly. When he didn't respond, Ada continued. "What did you say to Ginny?" she asked, firmly.

Malfoy's cruel smile returned. "I made her cry, didn't I? And she can't afford to defend herself so she sends someone to do it for her. I believe asking if she paid you would be completely out of the question. Like I said, she can't afford to defend herself."

Ada's blood boiled with hatred for him. Her fists clenched.

"I'll repeat myself a little more slowly so your miniscule brain can comprehend my question. What...did...you say...to Ginny?" Ada now felt her nails, digging into her palms. Her face hurt with anger.

"I simply told her what she needs to hear. The truth." He glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle. They smiled and Malfoy chuckled coldly. Ada was clearly getting frustrated. He continued. "She's a pale carrot top who couldn't afford the famous Harry Potter's glance, at the least, even if she wasn't dirt poor."

Ada felt all the anger in her drain to her fists. She pulled her arm back and then -- BAM! Draco knelt on the floor, holding his nose. It was Ada's turn to smile coldly. She saw Draco's eyes watering from the blow.

"Aw. Did I make you cry?" she asked, her voice still showing anger. Crabbe helped up Draco while Goyle started at Ada.

"Don't move one more step, monkey boy. This is between Draco and me." Ada held up her hand to halt Goyle.

Malfoy held back Crabbe and Goyle. "You'll get yours, Alucinor," he said, still choking through the punch. "You and all your _pathetic_ friends!"

Ada's arm flung back once again and catapulted forward, landing her fist hard on Draco's face. She hit his eye this time.

"I'll get Professor Snape," Goyle fumbled quickly. Crabbe, not sure of what to do, followed him. Ada was left with Malfoy, his eye already swelling. She stared at him. Malfoy stuttered.

"When I --"

"When you see Ginny again, you will apologise," Ada finished for him. He looked at her as if her command was ridiculous and unheard of. "If you don't want another black eye and a busted jaw to go with that swollen nose, you'll do it," she added.

Echoing off the dungeon walls, came the anxious mumbles of Crabbe and Goyle, frantically explaining the situation to Professor Snape. Ada glanced back at the staircase, then back at Malfoy. She gave him a look of warning and quickly walked away. She could hear him faintly talking to himself.

When she had reached a corner at the top of the stairs, she peeked out behind it. She saw Malfoy painfully poking at his nose. Snape emerged from the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle clinging to his arms.

"Where is Ms. Alucinor, Draco?" Ada heard him ask. Draco glanced up towards Ada and open his mouth. Ada thought for sure that he would tell on her.

"She already left. She's probably in her common room by now."

Ada's mouth feel open in astonishment. She blinked with surprise. Malfoy took one last look at her and started to answer the questions Snape was asking. Ada, very confused, walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 


	7. Crime and Punishment

::Michelle:: Happy now? *smile*

**It's been a while. The next update won't take this long.

**Chapter 7 - Crime and Punishment**

In the morning, Ada got ready quietly and went to the Great Hall by herself. As she sat down, Emily bolted in.

"Fred told me you hadn't waited for the two of them. What's wrong?" Her voice was sincere.

"Can I not be eager to eat due to hunger?"

"No, now what's wrong?"

Ada knew Emily would persist. She figured Fred told her all he knew of last night. Ada stayed silent and began to closely observe the wood grain of the table.

"Fred told me about Ginny and your outing. He couldn't tell me where you went because Hermione wouldn't tell him. He _did_ say that you came back and went to bed straight away without a word." Emily held her gaze on Ada. She knew she wouldn't have to say anything else. Ada would cave in soon enough. 

They sat silent, waiting for the other to speak. Ada was now studying her fork against the table and Emily was studying Ada.

"Is the table really that interesting?" A familiar voice broke Ada's concentration. She glanced up.

"Oh, Oliver. It's you," she answered as her eyes met his.

"Calm down now. Don't get _too_ excited to see me," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry. I have things on my mind." Ada's eyes shifted back to the table.

"See...I knew it. There's something wrong. It happened last night. What'd you do?" Emily intervened.

"Last night? Were you there when Harry punched Malfoy?" Oliver sat down.

"Harry punched Malfoy?" Emily's wide eyes betrayed her interest.

"What? Harry? No, I --" Ada stopped herself, then continued, hesitantly, "_I_ punched Draco. Harry was in the common room the entire time. I doubt he even knows that I left. Did Draco rat on me after all and Harry took the blame?"

Oliver and Emily's faces were astounded. Emily looked surprised but proud. Oliver's face showed the slightest bit of disapproval. Ada would have to explain more. She had questions of her own, though.

"Harry hasn't gotten in trouble yet, has he?" she asked.

"No. McGonogall is planning on talking to him at breakfast. Snape said you accompanied Harry to distract him while Harry spoke er...'dealt' with Malfoy," Oliver answered as he watched students pour into the Great Hall. "Look. I have to go. When Harry's called to be talked to, I'll have McGonogall call you too, okay?"

"Okay." Ada's voice was soft and unsure. She waved slightly as Oliver walked away. Emily scooted to her table but still faced Ada.

"Tell me what happened and why," she said sternly.

_There's no avoiding her, is there? _Ada sighed and told Emily first of Ginny. She then explained her trip to the dungeons, her meeting w/ Snape, and finally, her talk with Malfoy. Before Emily could respond, the food platters appeared. The familiar buzz of students rang in Ada's ears. Just as Emily opened her mouth to speak, Harry and Ada were called to wait outside the Great Hall. Harry didn't have any idea why he was being called out but he wasn't going to argue. He and Ada walked out, side by side.

Once outside the Great Hall, Harry spoke, "So, what do you think this could be about?"

"Oh, I know what it's about but I don't have time to explain everything. Just some business about last night. Whatever's said, don't worry. You're not at fault and I won't let you take the blame for me," Ada smiled gently.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open to reveal Professor McGonogall and Professor Snape.

"Follow me, please, " McGonogall spat immediately.

***

McGonogall's office was similar to Snape's. The size and layout was the same. The warmth was much more inviting compared to Snape's drafty dungeon. Red and gold tapestries, not unlike those in the Gryffindor common room, lined the walls. The light bounced and played off of them which gave the room an orange glow.

"Please take a seat," McGonogall said, motioning to the two lofty chairs in front of her large, elaborately carved desk. Snape stood behind and to the left of her throne-like chair. Ada and Harry sat down, still taking in McGonogall's office.

"I understand there has been a conflict of sorts. Would you care to explain, Mr. Potter?" McGonogall's expression was unchanged.

"I really --"

"It's not his fault, Professor. He didn't do anything. He was in the common room the whole time," Ada interrupted quickly.

"Please, Ms. Alucinor, do not try to cover. You are here only as a witness," reminded McGonogall.

"No, I'm telling the truth, Professor. Harry doesn't even know why he's here. I went to the dungeons to find Draco because he made Ginny cry. I only wanted to talk to him to _try_ to set him right. Professor Snape found me in my search and after I managed to slip away from him, I was on my way back to the common room thinking I had failed and I'd have to wait till today to talk to Draco. When I reached the main floor, Draco was there so I talked to him. My anger got the best of me and he came out of our conversation with a black eye and a swollen nose," Ada took in a deep breath. Harry stared, amazed. Snape glared ever more harshly and McGonogall was speechless.

"Well...I -- Mr. Potter, you're excused. Return to the Great Hall. You're allowed to stay late to finish eating. Your teacher will be notified. As for you, Ms. Alucinor, I am very disappointed," McGonogall said in a very shaky voice. Harry, still shocked, nodded goodbye to Ada with a faint and hopeful smile.

"Is it possible, Ms. Alucinor, you've decided to take on the blame for Mr. Potter?" Snape finally spoke up. His arms were crossed and he stood perfectly still.

_Sometimes I wonder if that man is a statue. But even statues have more heart than that bloody git,_ Ada thought as she held back a smile. "No, it's not possible," she quickly responded. She thought back to the night before. Her anger for Malfoy returned. "If you think I'm going to apologise to that mankey git, you're sorely mistaken. He bloody well deserved what he got."

"I believe that since you've never had problems of this nature in your past years, you had your valid reasons. But, do not think that you will get off freely, without punishment. You will be serving detention every other day for two weeks with me. You will _not_ make this behaviour a normal occurrence. When you're not in class, Professor Snape has volunteered to keep track of your whereabouts. It was originally Potter he volunteered to watch, but due to change in circumstance, you take his place."

Ada nodded in agreement. _Two weeks isn't that bad, I guess. But Snape watching me? _"Although...I'm afraid I can't guarantee it won't happen again. Draco should be spoken to as well. If he doesn't stop pestering Ginny, all I can guarantee is that he'll spend a lot of time in the Hospital Wing."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that. If your words are expected to come true, I'll take the liberty of resigning you from your Quidditch position."

"What?! No! Fine. Fine. Blackmailing works well if you know a person's weakness." Ada found courage enough to glare at her Professors. Snape was smirking with amusement. Ada wrinkled her nose in hatred.

"Ms. Alucinor, I would expect better behaviour from a student of your stature. If you'd like, I can remove points from Gryffindor as well as sentence you even more detention. It's because of you the points are in the negative."

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Alucinor, there is," Snape growled, "On the days you do not serve detention with Professor McGonogall, you'll work as my student assistant when needed."

Ada's jaw dropped. She blinked hard and swallowed. "Yes -- erm, right -- Professor," she sputtered.

"You're dismissed, Ms. Alucinor. Report to the Great Hall to finished your breakfast. After ward, go on to Quidditch History," McGonogall said with tight lips as she towered, ominously, over Ada.

"Yes, Professor." Ada, afraid she might do or say something wrong if she stayed one minute longer, left quickly.

***

Students rushed to their second class as Ada walked toward the Great Hall. At the bottom of the staircase outside the Great Hall, she heard Malfoy's voice. Looking over the banister, she found him talking to Ginny. She strained to hear the conversation.

"I apologise for yesterday. As you see, I got my payment."

Ada saw hi point to his face. She started down the stairs. Ginny looked up. Malfoy followed her eyes. When he saw Ada, he immediately started staring at his shoes.

"Don't worry," Ada said, "I'm not going to punch you. I almost lost my Quidditch position because of last night. You can get that healed in no time in the Hospital Wing, you know." She pointed to his face. "I didn't think you'd actually apologise," she continued, "Congratulations for having something respectable in you."

"You said you'd punch me again if I didn't. And besides, you'll still pay. I'm only protecting myself. There are ways I can hurt you without you even knowing." Malfoy stared at her as if he was going to spit in her face. Ada was wrong for thinking Malfoy would ever change. Especially for her.

"Ginny, go on to class. If this rat bothers you anymore, you know who to come to," Ada said. She gave a small smile to Ginny.

"Thank you, Ada," Ginny answered shyly.

Ada watched her walk away. When she was gone, she continued her conversation with Malfoy.

"Why didn't you rat me out instead of saying I had left? You saw me and I know you did. That gesture is as foreign to you as apologising."

"You should've let Potter take the fall."

"I'm not like you. Harry doesn't deserve punishment for something he didn't even know about. I seem to have to repeat myself when I'm around you. Why did you cover for me?"

A look of uncertainly overtook his face. He answered with a question of his own. "Do you remember anything before the age of five?" he asked.

Ada looked bewildered. "What does that have to do with anything? I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered. I'm quite hungry so make it quick."

"Nevermind. I have to go."

Before Ada could say another word, he disappeared down the Hospital Wing corridor. Ada was left, alone and confused. With her mind full of swirling thoughts, she went back to the Great Hall and quietly ate breakfast.

***

Fred and George had saved her a seat in Quidditch History. Oliver nodded as Ada came in.

"Welcome, Ada. If Fred and George bothered to take notes, you can look off of them to catch up," he said.

And smiled and nodded in agreement and noticed she could easily catch up to something she already knew. The lesson consisted of various information about Roderick Plumpton, the British Quidditch team seeker who holds the British record for fastest capture of the Golden Snitch.

"Can anyone tell me what that record is?" Oliver asked. Ada immediately raised her hand. Oliver smiled. "Yes, Ada."

"Three and a half seconds," she answered, happily. Her smile was full of excitement and confidence.

"Exactly," assured Oliver, "Class is nearly over. Enjoy your homework! Tomorrow we'll review Plumpton's technique and flying skills."

As he spoke, the classroom steadily got louder with the sounds of rustling paper and chatting students.

"So what happened?" asked Fred. Oliver leaned over Ada's desk to join in on the conversation.

"Every other day for two weeks I have detention with McGonogall. The days I _don't_ have detention, I'm Snape's student assistant."

"Man, that sucks. I wasn't talking about your punishment though. What'd you do to get it?" Fred asked, fascinated.

"Yeah. All the Gryffindors are dying to know. They won't leave us alone," added George.

"I punched Malfoy."

At this, the whole room fell silent. Ada looked around her. Everyone was staring. She apprehensively smiled. In no time at all, the room burst into cheers.

Oliver laughed. "Quiet, quiet! You're dismissed. Go on." He ushered every last student out the door before returning to Ada, Fred, and George. "So..."

"Explain," all three commanded in unison. Ada explained the entire situation from the point she left the common room to the breakfast she ate alone with her thoughts of her previous conversation with Malfoy.

"Wow," Fred said, dumbfounded.

"Wow is right," commented George.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" asked Oliver, thinking out loud with a dazzled look in his eyes. Ada looked at him and smiled. She then blushed and began to stare at her hands that lay neatly in her lap.

"Um...er...oh! You're homework assignment. Write one paragraph about the record-breaking match of Roderick Plumpton. You can probably do it without books or notes," he recovered. The dazzle was still glowing deep within his dark brown eyes.

"We better be on our way," noted Ada. Fred and George were laughing too hard to reply.

"R -- righ -- right," they said, finally, catching their breath from their laughter.

"Bye, Oliver. We'll see you at lunch. I hope your other classes go well," Ada cooed slightly, gathering her books and still blushing a little. She, Fred, and George stood and walked toward the door. Oliver waved as the walked out.

George elbowed Fred when they were far enough away from the classroom. Fred smiled.

"That was turning into an awkward moment. Good thing you saved it, Ada," George commented, still smiling, suspiciously.

"Yeah. She's amazing, isn't she?" Fred asked, mockingly.

Ada felt her face grow slightly warm. She stared at the floor. In a shaking voice, she answered, "Don't poke fun at him. We're only friends. He didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, come off it, Ada. You like him as we all know quite well, and he likes you," George encouraged.

"If nothing else proves that to you, the argument should. An old married couple is what you two acted like, you did. You sounded much like Mum and Dad. Friends, indeed," Fred added.

"I hope we didn't sound like _that_. Fine. What about Emily and you?" Ada inquired. Fred's ears turned red as his eyes shifted.

"Never you mind about that. We were talking about _you_."

"Yes, we _were_ talking about me until I changed the subject. Now when are you planning on asking her out and such?"

"What is that? 'And such'," Fred asked.

"I know what it is," George chuckled.

"Pipe up, wanker," Fred snapped, uneasily.

Ada laughed. "Indeed," she said, "Indeed."


	8. Drained

**Sorry the chapters are coming so slowly. I'll try to have a little more determination to get this thing done.

::Michelle and Sheila:: As promised, you each are now a character in my fic. You're not introduced in this chapter but you will be soon. I wrote you in today. ::cheers:: To calm your anticipation, I'll, hopefully, get caught up w/ myself by next week. That's a resounding hopefully. *smile*

**Fred may be a bit out of character but he's a little difficult to write so meh.

**Chapter 8 - Drained**

The awkward atmosphere of Charms with Slytherin was even more apparent. Although she'd get threatening glances or whispers from the Slytherins every few minutes, Ada sat proud and tall. After class, she was approached by a Slytherin girl with short black hair and fierce green eyes. Her name was Whitney Clark. She was about Ada's height and her dark hair contrasted her white skin, intensely.

"Is it true?" Whitney coldly asked, after grabbing Ada's arm.

"Is what true?" Ada responded.

"Oh, don't play stupid. Is it true that you punched Draco?"

"Well, how else do you expect his face swelled up like a balloon?"

Whitney released Ada's arm. She moved her hair behind her ears.

"Listen, smart ass, after that blow you gave him, Draco hasn't talked about anything else. He hasn't paid the least bit attention to _me_. 'Alucinor this, Alucinor that.' You're flying in stormy weather, Alucinor. Your broom can't handle any more damage. I can be very cruel in order to get what I want. If I can't have Draco, a _Gryffindor_ certainly can't."

"First bit...stop with the corny metaphors. I don't know the least of what you're talking about. I don't fancy Draco. That's why I punched him, you see. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not in your way. You're free to sweep Draco off his feet anytime now. Oh...oh, but he must not want you. He talks to me more than you so you're jealous? That's ridiculous, _Clark_. You should really use your money for useful things like a self-esteem or maybe even some manners."

Whitney stared Ada down. Something in her eyes glinted that sent a chill down Ada's spine. Whitney hastily walked off in anger.

"What was that about?" George asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Ada answered, blankly, "Nothing at all."

***

After classes, Ada walked with Fred and George on the way back to the common room. George had just mentioned his first idea from his series of pranks to use on Malfoy when Brooke stepped out from behind a corner and blocked their path. Ada rolled her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, exasperated.

"I only wish to speak with Fred for a moment," Brooke answered, her eyes on the floor. Fred looked her over quizzically. Ada and George looked at each other.

"Fine. See you in the common room, Fred," Ada said, abruptly. Ada gave Brooke a look of warning and walked off with George.

"Bye," Fred called after them. He looked at Brooke. She smiled, seductively._ Here she goes,_ he thought.

"So. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess. You?"

"Oh, wonderful." Her hand moved up his arm. Fred stood uncomfortably still. He tried to make his face show little disgust but he only somewhat accomplished. 

"That's goo--" 

In one swift movement, Brooke's lips locked to his against his will. Her arms were closed tightly around his neck. After what seemed like forever, she released him. Fred stood stiffly w/ shock. _What does she think she's doing? Maybe I should hit her. No, no. She's a girl. I can't --_

Fred's thoughts were interrupted. 

"I said," yelled a familiar voice once more, "what the bloody hell was that?!" It was Emily. Fred turned to see Emily's face. Her eyes had already begun to tear up. Her face was red with anger and hurt. Fred opened his mouth to say something but Brooke beat him to it. 

"It was a _kiss_, Emily," she giggled cruelly. Emily glared at Brooke. 

"I wasn't talking to _you_," she cried, "Fred?" 

Fred walked to her quickly. 

"Ada, George, and I were walking back to the common room and Brooke stopped us and said she needed to talk to me. Ada and George reluctantly left and then Brooke kissed me, out of nowhere!" He paused and let out a little chuckle. "Not that it was a bad kiss or anything but--" 

"_What?_" Emily screamed. 

Brooke laughed. 

"I--I mean...oh, Emily it was horrible," he tried to recover. 

"No...don't even...just...no. You hate her, Fred! How could you?" 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I envisioned you kissing me." 

Brooke, clearly upset by Fred's words, began to walk off. "I'll go now. Have fun," she said, with a sarcastic and cold attitude. 

"I'm not finished with you!" Emily yelled. She bolted after Brooke, knocking her to the floor. As Brooke struggled, Emily raised her fist. Fred raced over and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't do it, Emily. I don't need you in detention with Ada. Get up," he commanded. 

"No! Let go of me!" 

Fred jerked her to her feet. She wriggled her arm free only to have him grip tighter. Brooke sat on the floor. 

"Stop it! You're acting like you're five years old! I just told you the truth! I hate her, yes, you know that. It wasn't a bad kiss, though." 

Emily looked away. 

"Look at me, Emily!" With his other hand, he held her chin. "I was thinking of you. But maybe I shouldn't waste my time with the jealous types." 

Brooke started down the hallway to get away from Fred and Emily. Emily saw noticed her movement. 

"Yeah, piss off, Brooke. Go find your ickle, shit-faced friends." 

Fred rolled his eyes but smiled. When Brooke was out of site, Fred released Emily. 

"What's your problem?" he asked. 

"_My_ problem? Ha! You're the one sticking your tongue down Brooke's throat." 

"Maybe I was trying to choke her." 

"Yeah, well maybe you're a fucking asshole." 

Fred looked hurt. "I told you the truth." 

"That doesn't change anything. You're still at fault. You could've pushed her." 

"Your attitude is for bollocks. Why does it matter to you anyway? You're not my girlfriend, Emily." 

"Why the bloody hell not?!" 

There was an awkward pause. Emily sank to the floor and sat, staring at her hands lying limp in her lap. Fred's eyes wandered apprehensively. He sank to the floor as well. Fred stared at Emily with her head down. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and quickly moved in. He kissed her. At first, her eyes were wide. They shut slowly as she returned his kiss. It was long and passionate. Emily felt a strong connection with him as if everything was perfect. Her heart beat quickly. Fred embraced her completely. Emily's hands traveled up to his head and neck. The minutes dragged on. Three long minutes had passed. Fred backed away, untangling himself from Emily. 

"Wow," Emily whispered, breathlessly. 

"Amazing," Fred smiled. Emily kissed him again. He leaned backwards to lay on the floor. Emily pressed herself against him. 

"Ahem," came a deep and startling voice. Emily quickly sat up and rolled off of Fred. Fred sat up, too. When they saw who it was, they both shared the same thought. 

"Fuck," Emily said, thinking aloud. 

"Mind your language, Rogers. Both of you stand up. Now," Professor Snape commanded, harshly. 

"It's really not what it looks like, Professor. Well...it is...but it isn't. We were only kissing and--" 

"Silence, Weasley! Follow me." 

*** 

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Ada lay on her bed in the girls' dormitory. She stared up at the dark scarlet fabric of the canopy, examining every stitch. Many thoughts were bumbling through her head. Ada sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. Making sure no one was around, she reached under her mattress to retrieve her blue and violet notebook. She glanced at the clock and realised lunch was nearly half through so she leaned over and opened the top drawer of her nightstand. She reached in and pulled out a bundle, neatly wrapped in a napkin. Inside, was one cauldron cake, an apple, and two bread rolls. 

"Eck. Stale," she said to herself as she threw the rolls across the room into the wastebasket. She then made short work of the cauldron cake and began eating the apple. As she ate, she read through the last few pages of her notebook. The last thing she wrote about was Malfoy placing the blame on Harry rather than herself. When she read the last five words, she paused in the middle of a bite of apple. She stared hard at the words, realising her writing was a bit shaky compared to the rest of her notebook. 

"Maybe he doesn't hate me," she whispered, reading the words. Rather than conversing with herself aloud, Ada chose to write it all in her notebook. 

_Why wouldn't he hate me? I don't know. Why was my handwriting shaky? No idea. Why did he ask if I could remember anything before the age of five? Why am I asking myself so many questions and why can't I answer them?_

Ada reread her mind's conversation in her notebook and slumped back on her bed. With her notebook sitting on her stomach and her pen in her hand, she found herself staring at the dark scarlet fabric once again. Close to thirty minutes must have passes before Ada heard the sounds of students returning from lunch to pick up materials for their remaining classes. She picked up her hands and brought them together in a closing motion. The bed curtains glided shut. It was a spell she had learned from a Charms books Emily had given her for her birthday. Picking up her wand, she muttered 'Lumos' and balanced it on her headboard. As she continued to write, someone called her name. 

"Ada?" 

"Yes, Hermione?" Ada answered, peeking her head out of the curtains. 

"Are you alright? I didn't see you at lunch." 

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just doing some thinking that's all. Thank you for your concern." 

"Oh, okay. Class starts soon, so you had better be on your way. What is it you have next?" 

"Ancient Runes." 

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to miss that. I think it's rather exciting, don't you?" 

"Oh, yes, Hermione. Very interesting." 

"I'll be on my way, then. Bye!" 

"Bye, Hermione. Tell Harry and Ron I said hello." 

Ada let out a heavy sigh after Hermione departed and returned to her notebook. She had just finished writing '_I wish I knew what to make of all this_' when she became very tired. Ada could hardly keep her eyes open. She knew she had to go to class but she couldn't find the strength to do anything but close her eyes. 

Ada awoke with a start. With heavy breaths, she wiped the cold sweat from her brow. There was an eerie calm about the dormitory. _How long have I slept?_ she thought. She pulled open the bed curtains and noticed everyone else's were closed. She grabbed her wand and reached for her notebook but it was nowhere to be found. She searched everywhere around her bed for it, only to be unsuccessful. 

"Looking for this?" asked a sinister voice form the doorway. 

"Draco? How did you get in here? How did you get my notebook? May I please have it back? Now?" 

"Well, that's certainly no the welcoming I had expected. Nor the one I had hoped for. You can't have it back just yet. I have to finish reading it." 

"How much have you read?" Ada refrained from tackling him to the ground. 

"I've reached the part about me. To tell you the truth, it's quite flattering the way you talk about me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you admire me." 

"Psh. Please. I talk horribly of you. Take all the hideous things that have even been said about you and ass more hatred. Then, you'll understand how I talk about you. It shouldn't be flattering in the least bit." 

"Your writing gets shaky when you talk about me. There's meaning behind that _and_ your thoughts. If you care enough to write about me so much, I must be doing something right." 

"Piss off." 

"Alright. I'm taking this with me, though." 

"Oh no you won't!" 

Although Ada ran towards him, he stood perfectly still. She slowed to a stop in front of his face. She never noticed they were the same height. He locked her eyes in an entrancing gaze. There they stood, not a word was spoke. Malfoy's brilliantly shiny grey eyes were focused tightly on Ada's deep, currently jade green, eyes. Ada noticed a kind of spark behind his eyes. It was eerie but comforting and soft. Ada struggled to find words. 

"Pl--please give me my notebook, Draco." 

Still staring into her eyes, silently, he handed her the notebook. After some hesitation, Ada walked back to her bed and dropped the notebook on her pillow. When she turned to speak to Malfoy once more, she met him, uncomfortably close. He wasn't even an inch away from her. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he got even closer. 

"We knew each other in childhood, you know," he whispered. 

"I didn't meet you until my third year. You're mistaken." 

"You just don't remember, that's all. You will though. It'll all rush back, it will. Soon." 

Before Ada could say another word, she numbly felt Malfoy's lips touching hers. His hand on his cheek, he persisted. Ada returned his kiss. 

Ada awoke with a start. With heavy breaths, she wiped the cold sweat from her brow. _Was it all a dream?_ she wondered. She noticed the room was an eerie calm as it was in her dream. She reached for her notebook. Ada felt it under her hand and gave a sigh of relief. It _was_ a dream. She opened her bed curtains and looked at the clock. Her fourth class, Ancient Runes, was nearly over. 

"Well, that was odd," she said to herself. She replaced her notebook in its usual spot under her mattress and walked out of the room. Her head was even more full of confusing thoughts than when she came in during lunch. Greatly bothered, she picked up her things from the back shelf in the common room and started to walk slowly out of the room. Past the portrait, down a hallway, and around a corner she traveled. She reached the classroom before she knew it. Class only had about five minutes and then she'd be off to Potions with Fred and George. As she waited, her dream played through her head time and time again. She couldn't make any sense of it. How did her and Malfoy know each other and why didn't she remember? Why _couldn't_ she remember? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realise class had let out and Fred and George were standing in front of her. 

"Oh, hi," she said, solemnly. 

"Thanks for the excited welcome. Where were you?" questioned George. 

"I fell asleep for a short while. What'd I miss?" 

"I don't know. I fell asleep for a short while," Fred smiled. 

"Oh! What happened with Brooke, by the way?" George asked, nudging Fred. 

"Huh? Am I missing something?" Ada asked, curiously. 

Fred's ear turned red as he spoke, "Not her. Emily." 

"Curious. Very curious. Come on then. Do tell," Ada said, her interest sparked. 

On the way to Potions, Ada was told by Fred about what had happened between him and Emily. 

"Finally!" Ada spurted. Fred turned quickly. Ada replied before she knew his question. 

"You're both my best friends. Did you think I wouldn't know? I had to swear to the both of you that I wouldn't tell the other, so I didn't. It took everything in me not to blurt it out or laugh whenever you two were together." 

"You could've saved us some punishment, Ms. Vow-of-Silence." 

"Yeah, Snape caught them. They were on the floor. Emily was on top of him. It probably looked like something else entirely. Fred's got detention w/ you now," George informed. 

"Haha! You got caught by Snape? Like that?" Ada laughed hysterically. 

"Mum's gonna kill you Fred." 

"Yeah, yeah. It's Emily. Mum likes her. I won't get it too much trouble." 

"Your mum is gonna see it as 'Fred was practically having sex in the hallway'. Don't expect lenient treatment, Fred," Ada reminded, still laughing. 

"Eh. I'll explain. George and I are good at making up excuses. Even better at pranks and concoctions." 

"Putting a spell on your own mother? Tsk, tsk. Well, I certainly wouldn't put it past you," Ada laughed. 

In Potions, since Ada finished her work early, Snape handed her a stack of parchment to grade. She was sent into his office to grade them. She snarled when the door closed behind her. She was told to not touch anything. 

"Like I'd want to touch your slimy, useless junk," Ada muttered. 

Since she didn't want to risk getting reprimanded for sitting at his desk, she chose a small table in the middle of his office as her work space. As she sat down, she noticed the little table from which she was given her mysterious book. For a few minutes, she sat and stared at it's intricate detail. It had been worn down a bit, but she could still make out some of it. Carvings of lions and snakes adorned the table's surface. Ada felt a strange familiarity with it. She quickly dismissed her thoughts and began to grade the stack of parchment. 

When she had finished, Ada returned to her table with Fred and George. They had just finished their assignment. 

"Alucinor!" Snape croaked. 

Ada rolled her eyes and immediately walked to his desk. 

"If you miss one more class for whatever unexcused reason, Gryffindor will lose even more points." 

"How did you--" 

"Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Professor. It won't happen again." 

They made eye contact for a short moment before he excused her. Ada felt as if Snape was digging in her brain and draining her thoughts into his. She quickly looked away and he excused her. 

Emily and Fred sat next to each other in Transfiguration. Ada and George sat behind them, laughing and poking jokes. 

"Quiet please, Ms. Alucinor and Mr. Weasley," McGonogall commanded. 

"Yes, Professor. Sorry," Ada answered, holding in a chuckle. 

Professor McGonogall gave her a stern look and started class. In no time at all, Ada began to get sleepy once more. Sitting up even more straight than she was before, only made her feel more exhausted. Ada held out until the end of the lesson. She had taken notes and practised turning her desk into a pig, but she felt aloof and weary. 

"Ada, are you okay?" Emily asked her, on the way to the library. 

"Erm...yeah. I'm fine." 

"Okay. You just look...drained." 

"I'm a little tired. I'll be fine." 

Emily gave her a suspicious look but said nothing more. 


	9. Memory Wiped

**Told you I'd update quickly. Short chapter....er....for me anyway. Chapter 10 coming soon. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9 - Memory Wiped**

In the library, Emily and Fred worked, merrily, on their homework together while George began his Quidditch History essay and Ada stacked up her books to use as a pillow. The moment she put her head down, she was wide awake and full of energy.

"Blast this! It's torture, it is," Ada nearly screamed from frustration.

"Ada! Shh! What's wrong?"

"Emily...bah. Don't shh me. It's this weird feeling. I get really tired and when I put my head down, I'm wide awake. I don't know why either. I get plenty of sleep so I shouldn't be tired in the first place."

"When did it start?" George asked as he looked up.

"Just today. At lunch. I was in the dormitory, writing in my notebook and then before I knew it, I was asleep. I had some dream and then I woke up. I got the same feeling in Transfiguration but I fought it. I was planning on going to sleep now, so I put my head down and then the feeling went away completely."

Emily stared at her curiously.

"What was the dream about?" she asked.

"Oh...erm...nothing really. Just a dream," Ada answered, remembering the dream, vividly, in full detail.

"Well, what was it about?" Emily persisted.

Ada knew Emily wouldn't let down and she had to know just in case it _did_ have something to do with Ada's current situation. She knew it could help her figure out everything with Malfoy. She didn't want to tell her friends though. Especially not Fred and George. She'd never hear the end of it. Ada shrugged and took a deep breath. She told them the dream.

"I kissed back and then I woke up," she finished. Ada glanced around at her friends' faces. They were disgusted.

"You _kissed_ him?" they all asked in unison.

"It was a bloody dream! I couldn't control it. I hate Draco and the lot of you are well aware of that fact."

The table was silent. Emily, Fred, and George still looked at Ada with appalled faces.

"Crikey, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Ada started to gather her things. Emily grabbed her arm.

"No, no. Sit down. Your dream is a little...erm...strange...but like you said, it was only a dream."

Ada hesitated and sat down. She looked at Fred and George, their faces unchanged.

"Oh sod off, you two," she snapped.

"Now, let's analyze the information given to you in your dream," Emily started, "First, you unknowingly write shakily when you write about Malfoy in your notebook. You rant and rave about him but you do it quite a bit. The git said in your dream that there's some...hidden meaning in your writings. I don't know. Subconsciously, you're writing something else." Emily held up her hand. "I don't know what so don't ask." She rapped her fingernails on the table. "What else was there?"

"The kiss," Fred muttered. Ada glared at him.

"Well, yes, I know that. Ah! The thing about childhood." Emily looked up. "_Do_ you remember anything before the age of five?"

"Er..." Ada searched her memory. "That's odd. No, I don't." Ada leaned back in her chair, bewildered. Emily leaned forward.

"Come closer so I can see your eyes," she said. Ada leaned forward, close to Emily. Emily stared into Ada's eyes, examining them. "Your memory," she said at last, "It's been wiped three times."

"Why though? Three times in the first five years of living? I must've been quite the trouble maker."

"Possibly. Or you saw something you weren't supposed to. And you're a witch so it's not the same case as most memory wipes which come about by muggles seeing magic. Someone didn't want you to remember something."

"Yeah. And you kissed Malfoy!" Fred hissed. George laughed and Emily and Ada rolled their eyes and sighed.

***

The first weekend finally came. Ada welcomed it thankfully and slept until three in the afternoon. The bright afternoon sun hurt her eyes as she awoke. At first, Ada had wondered why her bed curtains were open. She then remembered she was looking at the full moon the previous night. Ada loved the night sky and always had. Suddenly, the door of the dormitory swung open and there stood Fred.

"Whassamatter with you?" Ada yawned.

"Emily's waiting in the corridor. She says it's urgent or something."

"You couldn't have waited for me to go down to the common room?"

"I've to jinx something of Angelina's and Katie's."

"What'd they do?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Why do you have to jinx something of theirs?"

"Because I have to."

"But why?"

"Because I'm Fred Weasley and that's just my 'thing' so to speak. I pull pranks on people. Think of it as a hobby like collecting plugs."

"I see." Ada stretched. "Why are you digging in Angelina's dresser?"

"It's more fun to put spells on personal clothing items rather than...let's say a sock."

Fred pulled out a bra and smiled widely. As he pulled out his wand, he waved as Ada walked out of the room, laughing slightly.

Emily was leaning against a wall in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room. When Ada appeared in front of her, she smiled shortly. Ada returned her smile but it quickly faded when she saw what was in Emily's hands.

"Where'd you get that?" Ada said, pointing to her blue and violet notebook in Emily's hands.

"Do you mind that I read it?"

"No, you're the one person I'd let read it but I'm just curious as to of how you acquired it." 

"It was in the library. You must've left it there yesterday." 

Ada raised an eyebrow. "I don't take it out of the dormitory." 

Emily looked puzzled. "Really? Odd...I found it when I went to the section about dreams so I could try to interperet yours. I figured you had been there." 

"Curious that you'd find it in that section." 

"I came here just to talk to you about some ideas I had. They weren't big. Just little things. I thought that maybe you dreamt that Malfoy had read your notebook because you were afraid of losing it and then him, or other people, finding out your personal thoughts. Nevermind though. You can't lose it if you know where it is." Emily paused. Her eyes shifted as she looked at the floor, thinking. "The book." 

"Book?" 

"There was a book that was sticking out a bit on the bottom shelf where I found your notebook. I didn't read much of it. Only the table of contents. Some of it was telepathy. There was also astral projection and communicating through dreams --" 

"Communicating? Like how?" Ada interrupted, quickly. 

Emily stared at Ada. She understood what she was thinking. "Come on, then," she said, "I'll show you." 

When they reached the library, Emily led the way to where she found Ada's notebook. She kneeled to look for the book. 

"Ah ha! Here it is. Okay...telepathy, no...lucid dreaming and astral projection, no...dream communication and ESP...page 601." 

Emily flipped to page six hundred one and began to read. 

"Skip to a section that says something about going into other's dreams," Ada told Emily. 

"Right. Let's sit at a table," Emily answered. 

The two girls found an empty table close by and began their research. Emily searched through the pages. 

"Here. 'One of the most difficult forms of dream communication is traveling into the dreams of others. When mastered, it's possible to remove items from where you are in the dream and wake up with the object in your very hands. This form of communication is strongly mixed from astral projection and ESP. Few muggles can completely accomplish such a task due to its difficulty level. Great determination is needed although magic aids well. Witches and wizards can usually master it in a time frame of two weeks at the most although it quickly drains the dreamer and traveler.' I think we found what we need. That's why you felt so tired and out of it. Malfoy was trying to force you to sleep to communicate with you. He's a clever git, I'll give him that." 

"Ugh...so, I really kissed him? How disturbing." 

"We can now answer loads of questions and that's the first one that comes to mind?" Emily laughed. 

"Well, did I?" 

"He was well aware of kissing you although you were only in a dream so you didn't have control over your actions." 

"Okay, good. So, I'm not at fault. That eases my mind a bit. now for the other questions. I need to talk to Draco but not openly. How do you do this dream communication stuff?" 

"It takes practise, Ada. A lot." 

""That's fine. If that little bugger can master it enough to take my notebook, I can easily do it, too. What do I do?" 

Emily pointed out the instructional section to Ada. She quickly jotted down the steps in the back of her notebook. 

"Okay, I'm gonna try it. Right now. It says if you do it correctly, you get results the first time. It's Saturday afternoon so Draco will probably be in his common room or something. I'll let you know how it turns out." 

"Alright. Good luck. And no kissing. I don't want you 'sleeping with the enemy'. Literally." 

Ada laughed, "Bye, Emily." 


	10. Perfect Timing

**I figured I should update before Brad and Michelle kill me.

**Chapter 10 - Perfect Timing**

Ada read through the steps a third time and stuffed her notebook under her mattress. She drew her bed curtains and positioned herself comfortably on her side. She slowly slipped into a dream-like trance. At first she struggled to coax Malfoy asleep but he finally gave in. All at once, a vivid picture appeared in Ada's mind. It was a large bedroom. Whoever lived there was rich. Very rich. The posh king size four poster bed held no less than twenty plush pillows. Ada felt lush carpet beneath her feet. She turned to see an exquisite dresser with a shiny finish to match the black satin of the bedding. On the chair next to it, there was a Slytherin house robe. Ada concluded that she was in Malfoy's room.

"Not bad. I wouldn't mind living here. If only Draco didn't," she said to herself, looking around, taking everything in.

"Why do you do that?"

Ada whirled around, startled, to see Malfoy in the doorway. "Do what?" she asked.

"Call me Draco."

"Well...it _is_ your name..."

"But people usually call me 'Malfoy'. People you dislike me, anyhow. You even call me Draco in your notebook."

"So. What does that have to do with anything? You have a name, so that's what I call you. That would be like calling Oliver, 'Wood'."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh would it? So, you're comparing me to your little boyfriend, aye?" He walked to his bed and sat down.

Ada's face got pink and she turned her back on Malfoy, quickly. "He's not my boyfriend. Look...I came to ask you some things."

"Go ahead then."

Ada faced him again. "Why did you kiss me?"

Malfoy's smirk grew. "You choose that question first?"

"That was the most disturbing thing of my dream, yes," Ada said, frowning.

"It would help you to know other answers first."

"Fine. Why did you go into my dream?"

"Same reason you're here. To talk."

"Have you read my notebook?"

"Most of it."

"Why?"

"Well, we were only kids so I didn't get to know you. I read it for that reason."

"What did you--" Ada paused as she caught what he said, "Huh?"

"I told you. We knew each other in childhood. We were separated and I completely forgot about you until you punched me. But that goes into something different all together." 

"I only met you in my third year at Hogwarts. I didn't know you before then." 

"As far as you can remember. You were memory wiped. But not in the typical way. You were meant to forget things for some odd number of years and then your memories would return at the most convenient time." 

"How?" 

"Me. This dream communication helps out a bit as well. Although, it's rather tiring. Especially if we both have free will." 

Ada huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you need free will? I'm not gonna do anything to you. I only came to ask questions." 

"Oh, I know _you_ have no intention of anything but questions." He stood. 

"Don't touch me, Draco." 

"You know, after all of it happened, I was allowed to spy on you ever so often. After a few years, I was denied that opportunity. It's probable to think I was memory wiped too. Not as much, obviously. Just somewhat so I wouldn't remember anything unless I came in contact with you. Interesting little charm, I daresay." He walked toward Ada and began to circle her slowly. "Now," he whispered, "back to your first question. Why I kissed you." 

His hand ran up her back, making her shiver. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brushed her hair away from her neck with his other hand. Ada felt his face getting closer. She quickly turned.

"Goodbye, Draco."

Before he could grab her arm, Ada forced her eyes open. She sat up in her bed.

"Fuck, that was close." She breathed in deeply and heavily. Her heart was beating fast. "I should tell Emily what happened." She removed her notebook to record her experience before finding Emily, but when she opened her notebook, the pages fell open to writing in someone else's hand. There was a charm resting in the middle. Ada picked it up. It felt so familiar to the touch but she couldn't place it. She read the writing. 

_ The answers to even more questions are with this charm. Wear it on your ankle and visit me everyday in my dreams. --Draco_

Ada thought for a moment. She then dug through her nightstand drawer until she found a short chain. She ran it through the charm and tired it around her ankle. The moment the cool pewter of the owl charm hit her skin, an image flashed quickly in Ada's mind. It was a woman garbed in black. She was reaching for something. Ada couldn't make out her face. She _did_ see sandy blond hair not unlike her mother's. Ada blinked and shook her head as if she was shaking the image out of her mind. She disregarded it and finished placing the charm around her ankle. Ada stared at her notebook, at Malfoy's request. It would help her grasp what's happening so why shouldn't she visit him in his dreams and him in hers? She decided to try again tonight, but first, she had to speak with Emily.

***

Emily laughed. "Visit him everyday in his dreams? Does he know how romantically corny he sounds?"

"The thing is...he knew it was me. He went into his dream with free will to--"

"Do you?"

"Well, that's a rather blunt way to put it. At least he tried. I don't even know what the devil he's talking about with all this business. I'm bloody lost and confused, I am. He doesn't help much."

"You need to get your mind off of him. Go talk to Oliver or something. I have to meet Fred somewhere in five minutes time. Sorry I can't be more of a help."

"Eh. It's okay. I think I _will_ talk to Oliver. Have fun 'meeting' Fred. If that's what you want to call it."

"Piss off," Emily smiled.

***

Oliver wasn't in his classroom so Ada decided to try the Quidditch Pitch. Outside, the air was damp and cold. There were dark clouds and thunder above. Ada smiled. She loved the rain. As she walked, she felt drops of it on her head and face. In no time at all, it was pouring. Ada's robes were drenched after two minutes. She finally reached the Quidditch Pitch and walked onto the field. Looking around, she spotted Oliver in the high stand, watching the rain. She wondered if he could see her. Ada didn't bother calling out to him, knowing her voice would be lost amongst the swirling wind and rain. Instead, she waved her arms above her head. Oliver stood, picked up his broom, and flew down to her. 

"Hey there," she greeted.

"Hey you."

"Rain's nice, aye?"

Oliver nodded. "I love it. It's even better to fly int. When there're not a Quidditch match, anyway."

"Yeah, playing in the rain makes it difficult. But I agree. Flying in it is grand."

"Want to?"

"I don't have my broom with me."

"No, I mean with me. You ride behind me."

"Oh. Alright." At his request, Ada's stomach knotted apprehensively.

Oliver climbed onto his broom and nodded to Ada. She clambered on behind him.

"Hold on," he said, nonchalantly.

Ada wrapped her arms around his waist, loosely. She felt like leaning her head against his back but stopped herself. Oliver pushed off of the ground and began to zoom around the field. He felt Ada's grip tighten every time he sped up. Oliver smirked and did a flip.

"Having fun?" he called back to her.

"Excellent time! More flips!"

Oliver enjoyed flips and broom tricks, too. Even more so now. After nearly thirty minutes, they landed.

"Woo! Great stuff. Whoever thought up this flying business was a god," Ada laughed as she twirled in the rain. Oliver watched her, smiling. His eyes glinted with passion.

"You appreciate the simple things in life," he finally said. Ada stopped twirling and sank to the wet ground. Oliver joined her. There was a short and awkward silence.

"How do you suppose rain can make me feel like everything's perfect? Everything in the world, including me. I feel perfect when it rains." Ada held out her hands to feel the droplets of water play off her hands as she spoke.

"Because you _are_ perfect," Oliver answered, thinking out loud. He realised only a moment too late what he had said. Ada, surprised, looked at him. He was blushing a firery red. He hesitated but made eye contact with her. They only stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Oliver scooted closer to Ada and took her hand in his. He stuttered to say something but Ada placed her hand over his mouth gently. She slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Oliver embraced her tightly, kissing her in return. The longer they pressed their lips together, the more passionate they were. Ada's arms were flung over Oliver's shoulders, holding his neck lightly. The rain beat down hard but they were nearly oblivious to any state of their surroundings. Ada and Oliver were deeply submerged in a most passionate, loving kiss. The moment seemed to last forever. When Ada finally pulled away, she smiled softly.

"Everything is perfect," she whispered. 


	11. Rising Suspicions

**Chapter 11 - Rising ****Suspicions**

Over the next few weeks, Ada toggled between her schoolwork, Quidditch practise, and meeting Malfoy. He was a complete nuscence to her. He'd try to force her to sleep even during her practises. Oliver would ask her why she was so tired all the time but she had to keep her secret safe from him. Only Emily knew and Ada wanted to keep it that way. The image of the blond woman haunted Ada's dreams when Malfoy didn't intrude upon them. She hadn't gotten any help that she was hoping for from him. She would tell him about the woman but he only laughed and changed the subject. Ada began to feel as if Malfoy had intentions beyond what he told her.

It was October now and as each day passed, she got more excited about Quidditch season starting in November. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon, Ada would reserve the Quidditch Pitch for the Gryffindor team to practise. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon, Fred and George would try to get out of practise.

"We've got Divinity homework," they would say.

"Don't give me _that_ excuse. Honestly, I'm quite surprised at you two. You're much more imaginative to have homework be a worthy excuse. If the rest of the team can do both, you certainly can," was always Ada's reply.

They'd argue but their complaints died down when they got accustomed to Ada's role as captain. She wasn't as pushy as Oliver, or so it seemed, because she knew how to talk to the team forcefully but without yelling or losing control of herself. Although Ada had been a reserve for them team in previous years, this was her first and last year to play during the game. She had to have the cup. Her plays were unbeatable and her team as excellent. One more week to go, and Gryffindor's first game of the season would be played. They were to be playing against Ravenclaw.

"I think the odds are on our side," Ada said through a mouth full of toast one morning to Fred and George, "Ravenclaw's good but we're better."

"That's all well and good, but I'm keeper this year so be prepared for the game. You're gonna lose," Emily said behind her.

"Oh, hey, Emily! You've finished eating already?"

"Well, breakfast is over so I suppose I am."

Ada glanced around at the students emptying the Great Hall. "So it is," she said, "Oh, and you're wrong. You may be the best keeper around but we've got Harry. Add that to an already fantastic team and you've really got something."

"Harry's been beaten before you know," Emily reminded.

"Yeah, 'cause he blacked out."

"Oh, same thing. Ravenclaw'll win."

"When we win the cup, I'll let you touch it," Ada chuckled. Emily elbowed Ada's arm and they made their way to Advanced Divinity.

On the way there, Oliver joined the four of them and pulled Ada to the side.

"What's up?" she asked curiously, catching the worry on his face.

"Meet me outside after your class at that bush thing that yells. I have to talk to you," He made sure Emily, Fred, and George couldn't hear him and whispered, "Don't bring anyone."

"Well, can it not wait until after Quidditch History?"

"Well, it's really bothering me. I can't ask you now because I don't want you to be late."

Ada opened her mouth to reply but Oliver put his hand over her mouth and hugged her.

"Bye," he said as he kissed her head. He sped off down the corridor as Emily walked up with Fred and George.

"What was that about?" Fred asked, still eating a muffin he snatched before they left the Great Hall.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Ada said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Oliver's back.

After a normally unpleasant Divinity lesson, Ada broke off from Emily, Fred, and George and waited behind the yelling bush.

"For fuck's sake!" it screamed, making Ada jump, "Shitty twat-faced students do nothing but taunt me! Fuck all you bloody students! I'll get fucking revenge one day! Watch your back!"

Ada rolled her eyes. Whoever's idea it was to jinx a bush to yell obscenities was oddly disturbed.

"Piss off," Ada commanded, looking around for Oliver.

"Oh! Big seventh year student telling me to bloody piss of!"

"That's right, wanker. Pipe up, will you?"

"No! Ha! I'll have you!" The bush shook as if it was trying to uproot itself.

"You're a bloody bush. You're rooted to the ground."

"Oh, sure. I'm just a fucking bush. Have you ever seen a bush that talks?"

"You don't talk, you scream, yell, whine, and complain. They should've cut you down years ago."

"Students like you wouldn't have anyone to hide behind when you're skipping your bloomin' class!"

"I'm not skipping. I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh no! No bloody fucking teenagers are going to shag behind me! Fuck off, wench!"

"He only wants to talk to me. We're not going to 'shag' each other. And don't call me a wench, asshole."

"You'd certainly be the first to not use me as a cover for your 'sexual pleasures'. Bloody students make me SICK!"

Ada laughed, "Who does that?"

"That dragon kid and Patty or something."

"Draco and Parvati? When?"

"Yeah, that's them. Fuckin' kinky shit they're into. Now get away! WENCH! THERE'S A WENCH SKIPPING!"

"I told you, I'm not skipping. Bloody fucking bush. You're useless."

They continued to argue, each insult got louder and louder. Oliver walked up and laughed.

"Ada...you're arguing with a bush. No-- Ada don't do-- You just punched a bush, Ada. Come on." Oliver pulled her away. "Is your hand okay? That bush is loaded with thorns."

"Yeah, it's fine. It stings a little." Ada looked at her hand which was starting to bleed. She only shrugged. "That stupid bush called me a wench."

"Aw," Oliver laughed, hugging her, "You should take care of that hand before my class."

"It's fine," Ada began to laugh at herself but stopped, remebering why she was out there. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Oliver quickly quieted and looked at her seriously. "I know this is ridiculous and I know I have nothing to worry about but I was just curious that's all. It's Malfoy who said it and all so--"

"What did he say?" Ada asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I overheard him talking to that Whitney Clark girl. I shouldn't even be concerned..."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Oliver paused and shifted his eyes to the ground. "He was boasting about how you and him meet secretly."

"Boasting? Why was he boasting?"

Oliver's eyes shot up and met Ada's, staring at her quizzically.

"Why was he boasting about meeting me secretly when I don't meet him at all?" Ada covered.

Oliver sighed. "I know it was far-fetched but...I don't know. It was eating at me all day."

"No, it's okay if you were suspicious. But why would a Slytherin boast about a Gryffindor?"

"I don't know. I found it a bit odd too. He kept saying something like 'I'm helping her remember what she should be, not what she is.' He said it was a shame you were turning out so well considering what was planned for you."

"Well, I don't know what _that's_ supposed to mean."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that...well...when I was seven years old, that would've made you five, I woke up one night and there was some sort of commotion going on in your house. At that time, some hermit family lived there. I never saw them go out of their house. Anyway, I peered through my window into what's not yours and I saw shadows and heard voices. Suddenly, the shadows stopped talking and turned. Then I blacked out and the next morning, you lived there. Seeing as that the Malfoy's have always been loyal to the Dark Side and they're usually involved in mysterious happenings..." Oliver caught his breath and shrugged, "I guess I'm just trying to connect things that have no connection.

"Wow," Ada replied, speechless. Her eyes moved frantically. Sensing her awkwardness, Oliver spoke again.

"Sorry I unloaded all this on you."

Ada thought hard for a moment. She had to write her parents and ask them. _No, I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. I'll talk to Draco._ Lost in thought, Ada forgot where she was. Blinking, she looked back at Oliver who stared at her fretfully.

"We have a class to get to. Come on," Ada spoke, weakly. She softly tugged on Oliver's arm and began to walk back to the castle. Oliver obidiently followed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he said, breaking the silence and taking her hand in his.

"No. No, you didn't upset me. I'm just confused," she replied, absentmindedly. She squeezed his hand affectionately. She knew she had to tell him everything but she didn't know how without risking him being hurt. She finally had him and she didn't want to lose him so quickly.


	12. Enhanced Visions

**Wah ha ha. I'm updating quickly, yes?

**Chapter 12 - Enhanced Visions**

After classes, Ada had scheduled to have Quidditch practise. The team met on the field along with Oliver. Quidditch was usually the only thing that could get Ada's mind off of everything but today, her mind was preoccupied with her newfound information from Oliver. She was excellent at Quidditch so she didn't have to concentrate very hard. As long as she manned her goals, her mind could wander as much as she'd allow it. Afterward, Ada went over some plays with the team and scheduled their next practise to be on Wednesday. Fred and George grunted but it had become a joke between the three.

"Do you have an excuse?" Ada huffed.

Fred and George looked at each other and back at Ada. "We've got detention with Snape," they blurted in unison.

"Detention takes place after dinner. I certainly should know. Anyone else?" Ada looked around the room, seeing everyone shaking their head. "Good. Wednesday then, after classes. Harry, I'll ask Oliver for a few more golf balls since Fred gave the last ones wings, causing them to fly away."

Fred and George chuckled.

"Alright then. I'll have a go with the Snitch, too," Harry answered.

"Good. One more month and Quidditch season is here! Expect each practise to be harder and longer than the last. Meeting's dismissed. Katie, excellent job today. You too, Angelina. Alicia, work on that move I told you about. Great job, Harry. Brilliant. Fred...George...good beating," Ada said, as each person departed. She winked at Fred and George after saying her comment, laughing lightly. They caught the innuendo as well.

"That's Emily's job," Fred whispered to George. George laughed and Ada, overhearing his joke, rolled her eyes and smiled.

On the way back to the castle, Ada walked with Oliver.

"Good practise," he said.

"Thanks."

"So, what were you thinking about out there? Your mind was somewhere else"

"How did you--"

"When you're flying and your thoughts wander, you fly more carefully. You're not as spontaneous or daring." He smiled.

"Oh, so I take it you study me quite a bit?"

"Well, I'd like to study you more, but you could say that."

Ada smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted though.

"A teacher and a student? Is that allowed?" called the voice. Ada recognised it immediately. She pulled away from Oliver.

"What do you want, Draco?" she spat.

"Oh, I was just going for a walk."

Oliver glared slightly. "Dinner is starting soon. You don't want to be late, Mr. Malfoy. Be on your way now."

Malfoy returned Oliver's glare. "You may be a teacher now, Wood, but I could still ruin you."

"Threatening a teacher, are you?" Ada growled at once.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for your lack of respect. Threaten me again and you'll find yourself with a detention in Dumbledore's office," Oliver warned.

Malfoy shot him a cruel stare and shifted his eyes to Ada. She could've sworn she saw a flicker of jealousy in his eyes. "I'll see you later," he said. With that, he was gone.

Ada's ankle felt hot. She remembered the anklet. The vision of the woman flashed passed again. Suddenly, she felt her legs give out from under her. Everything spun and as she blacked out, she felt Oliver's arms holding her tightly.

***

Ada looked around. It was her room. Although it looked much different. None of her belongings were there. The walls and carpets were black. Above her, hung a large and majestic chandelier with softly lit candles. Its silver finish shone to perfection. In the furthest corner, stood a small black table that looked oddly familiar. Its carved details consisted of lions and snakes. It seemed to portray some sort of story. Ada turned and saw two cribs. One was made of lavish green, almost black, velvet. The other was just as dark except it was scarlet. Above each crib was an elaborate mobile. Each one was playing soothing music. Ada neared the cribs to examine the mobiles more closely. Above the scarlet crib, hung lion cubs that had been charmed to dance and growl in time with the music. It was light music that reminded Ada of a music box she once owned as a child. Above the green crib, snakes slithered and hissed. The music was similar to the other mobile's tune except more hyptnotising. Ada felt the soft velvet under her hands as she peeked into the crib. Under silver-coloured satin blankets, slept a baby boy. Ada guessed he wasn't more than a year old. She moved over to the scarlet crib again and looked inside. It held a baby girl with blond hair. Ada noticed the girl had kicked off the gold-coloured satin sheets. Ada also noted that the child was awake. She was watching the dancing lion cubs with wide, sparkling blue-green eyes. Ada waved at the child but it was as if Ada didn't exist to her.

"Hmm. She doesn't look as young as the boy," Ada whispered to herself.

Something chimed loudly that made Ada jump. She twirled around, startled, to see a large grandfather clock she had not noticed before. It was a dark cherry wood, finished to a bright shine. The numbers were lions with Roman numerals on them. The hands were fashioned after cobras. It was midnight.

Suddenly, a woman stormed in the slammed the door behind her. She quickly locked it with a spell.

"Excuse me," Ada spoke up. The woman paid no attention. "Hello?" Still, the woman said nothing. "Excuse me!" Ada yelled. Again, nothing.

The woman went about her business briskly. She was average height and weight. She wore a long, thick black cloak. Ada eyed her curiously as she threw her hood back to reveal bright blond hair that shined like silk. Ada gasped. It was the woman from her vision. It was her mother. Ada now watched her more intently. She was holding something. It was a large book. She was just about to place it on the small table in the corner when someone called for her.

"Ginger!" the deep voice bellowed again.

A great wave of fear overcame Ada but she didn't know why. She watched her mother once again. Ginger extinguished the candles in the chandelier very quickly.

"Lumos," she muttered to her wand.

The pale white wand lit up in the darkness like a firefly. In the dim light against Ginger's face, Ada could see silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Ginger's green eyes got brighter as tears filled them. She put the books on the table and rushed to the scarlet crib. As she reached out for the child, a man exploded through the locked door and grabbed her backwards. Ada's fear grew as the girl in the crib cried for her mother. The man struggled to pry Ginger out of the room but finally succeeded. Ada heard them tumbling down the stairs. She heard the man cursing and throwing things. The boy in his crib stirred but did not wake. Ada was wondering how he could sleep through such noise. She looked back at the girl in her crib. She was crying madly and screaming for her mother. Ada stopped. She stared at the girl. She realised now who it was. The girl was her.

Ada felt a tight grip on her arms. Someone was gently shaking her.

"Ada. Ada, wake up. Are you okay? Ada," the voice said.

Ada's eyelids fluttered wildly as she awoke. Her vision cleared to reveal Oliver's face above hers. Ada saw he was worried. She jerked up and flung her arms around him. He held her.

"Oh, Oliver, it was horrible. I was so scared but I didn't know why! It was my house! Mum...she--"

"Shh," he interjected, "There will be plenty of time to tell me later. It was only a dream."

He caressed her hair and laid back down. Ada looked around at her surroundings. She was in the Hospital Wing. Emily, Fred, and George stared at her with nervous faces. Oliver followed Ada's gaze and motioned for the three of them to come over.

"You fainted after practise yesterday. We've all been mad worried about you," Emily said, quickly.

"Wait...yesterday? I've been out since yesterday?" Ada thought about her dream. It didn't seem that long.

"Maybe we shouldn't practise so long, aye?" Fred asked, hopefully.

Ada chuckled. "The practise was great. I didn't pass out because of it."

"What then? If it wasn't practise..." George said as he ate an Every Flavour Bean. His nose wrinkled in disgust but he continued to chew.

"I don't have a clue," Ada answered. She wondered if she should tell them about her dream,. She'd have to explain everything to Oliver eventually. Even the things about Malfoy. _I'll tell him soon enough. I have to._ Ada looked at her friends. Fred and George were distributing their beans, Emily kept a steady eye on Ada, and Oliver was staring at her as if he was attempting to solve a riddle that resided behind Ada's eyes.

Emily stepped forward. "Lunch is starting. Do you want me to bring you anything before my next class?"

"No. No, I'll be fine. Thank you, Emily. I'll see you later." Ada smiled and slightly waved. Emily smiled back and nodded, pulling Fred along with her who pulled George along with him.

"Bye, Ada! Feel better!" they called.

Ada waved after them and turned her focus back to Oliver. He was still looking at her with the highest of interest. Ada opened her mouth to speak but Oliver beat her to it.

"Tell me," he said.

Ada waited for him to say anything else but he didn't. He only awaited her words. Ada took a deep breath.

"It started when I was walking to the library to talk to Emily about you. I overheard you and McGonogall talking about something and I gathered from your reaction that it was about me. Then, Snape gave me some book that is completely blank unless I'm alone. Then, Draco found out how to communicate with me through my dreams and he stole my notebook--the one I'm always writing in--Emily found it, read it, and she had something solved I think but when I said the notebook never leaves the commons, her research was wasted. I decided to find out how to communicate through dreams as well so I'd have power over my actions when I spoke with Draco. He kept asking me if I remembered anything before the age of five. I don't by the way. Emily discovered I've been memory wiped three times and Draco gave me an owl charm that he says was mine. He says we knew each other when we were kids but something tore us apart...my ankle--where I wear the owl charm-- felt hot right before I fainted. I saw my mother again and I blacked out only to have a dream with me as a baby and my father fighting with someone."

Ada took a breath after her spiel. She watched Oliver carefully. He face contorted in interest and confusion while his eyes held a small glint of pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't want to risk another argument and I didn't want to bring it up after seeing your reaction to McGonogall," Ada added, apologetically.

"I--I understand. When you say you wanted control over your actions...why?"

"So he--Draco--would have the control. He acts quite friendly in those dreams so I don't want him having the control." Ada held up her hand to halt Oliver from saying anything. "Don't you worry. I haven't let him do anything. And I won't."

He nodded. "I trust you," he whispered, "Now where's this anklet thing?"

Ada threw back the covers and shivered slightly. She hadn't realised how cold it was in the Hospital Wing. She pointed to her ankle and revealed the owl charm. She looked at Oliver. His face was solemn.

"I've seen that before," he finally said, "It was a long time ago. The day after you arrived at your house." He thought back to everything he had told Ada earlier. "It was in the front lawn. As I bent down to pick it up, I got an awful feeling about it. I left it there and three days later, I came down with something. It turned out to be nothing but I remember that."

"Look. I think that I've lived in my house my whole life but something happened that someone didn't like."

"But the first time I saw you was that morning after that night."

"I know but I have reason to believe that I've lived there all my life."

Ada told Oliver about the dream she had while she was unconscious.

"Well, it sounds as if you're remembering your emotions when that happened. That's why you were fearful. You may not remember the situation, but traces of it are in your brain somewhere. The conversation you overheard between McGonogall and me was all I know. I was looking for Dumbledore and I walked in to hear the end of Trelawny's prediction. It still echoes in my head. 'Great suffering will come to Gryffindor's heir and Slytherin's forced mate if they do not succeed in the banishment of the bonding.' They didn't notice me walk in and so they started talking about you and Harry. I interrupted them and they told me I couldn't tell you anything."

"But why were they all together? Were they expecting the prediction?"

"Staff meeting. I was late."

"Oh. So they didn't know she was going to have a prediction?"

"For the most part, I guess not. Dumbledore might have since he called the meeting."

Ada stared at the doorway of the Hospital Wing. She half-expected someone to be there.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, pulling Ada out of her trance, "You look so pale. Can I get you something to eat maybe?"

Ada stared at the doorway again. "Sure. I guess I'm a little hungry. Thanks, Oliver." She looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back."

Oliver stood as he held Ada's hand. Ada gently tugged him down and kissed him. He cupped her cheek and forced a smile. As he left, Ada felt as if someone was standing next to her bedside. She turned only to see no one there. A few minutes passed. Ada sat up, attentive.

"We should make an agreement that states you can't tell anyone about us."

Ada whipped her head around and saw Malfoy. She scowled.

"First of all, there is no 'us.' Second, how did you get in here without me seeing you? Third, if I can't tell anyone...neither can you. At least I'm truthful when I explain. You elaborate to no end."

Malfoy held up an invisibility cloak. "It was my birthday present from my mother. And I don't elaborate. I simply tell it how it _should_ be." He smirked as he glanced at the doorway. "I was standing there the whole time. You knew it."

"I felt someone's presence, yes."

"You'll find out why you can do that, too." Malfoy leaned in after he spoke. His face was serious and slightly angry. "Get rid of the book. You have to get rid of it."

Ada suspiciously raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

Malfoy backed away and swept up his invisibility cloak from the bed.

"I'll take care of Potter," he added, irately.

Ada grabbed his arm. "What does that mean?" she yelled.

"I'll deal with Potter. Just get rid of that book!" he yelled back, emphatically.

"You won't touch Harry! I'm not tossing the book and you _will not_ harm Harry!" Ada immediately wondered why she was so protective towards Harry. Remembering Malfoy, she pushed away the thought.

Malfoy pulled his arm away. Ada reached for him again but he grabbed her wrist and clenched tightly. Ada glared at him in disgust and stood.

"Do as I say, Alucinor!"

Ada's right arm was free, she realised. She smiled coolly.

"If you yell at me one more time..." Ada teased.

"Or what? You'll punch me again?" He grabbed her other wrist.

Ada only smiled.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

Ada brought her knee upward with all the force she could inflict. Malfoy's face turned red as he struggled to breathe through the pain. He dropped her wrists and fell to the floor. Ada took his invisibility cloak from the floor.

"Shit! You fucking whore!" Malfoy choked as he rolled around.

"Stand up, pansy."

He stayed on the floor.

"Stand up!" Ada pulled on his robe. He struggled to stand.

"You won't harm Harry," Ada repeated. "I don't know why you want to so badly. Other than the obvious jealousy factor, of course." 

"I'm not jealous of that...that...I'm not jealous of Potter. Anyway, he's Gryffindor's heir! It's my job to take care of him so the bonding won't be broken. Give me my cloak." 

"No. I'm keeping it until you're better behaved. That's great that Harry's the heir but what's this business about bonding?" 

"It doesn't matter yet. Give me my cloak. Someone's coming." 

"Well, apparently, it matters a great deal to you. Go ahead. You can leave without your cloak. I told you I'm keeping it until you show some better behaviour. Go on." 

Malfoy scowled and turned. 

"Oh, and er...you should find Madame Pompfrey and put some ice on that or something," Ada laughed softly. 

Malfoy stopped and twitched his head. He then continued to limp out of the room. Ada sat down and examined the invisibility cloak. It wasn't midnight blue like Harry's. It had the same silver shimmer though. It was dark green in the creases where the light didn't hit it. _This could come in handy_, Ada thought. She shoved it under her pillow as approaching footsteps became louder. 

"I figured chicken and mashed potatoes was a safe choice," Oliver said as he walked in, carrying a tray. 

Ada smiled, "My favourite. Thank you." 

"I saw Malfoy walking. What'd he want?" Oliver asked as he set Ada's tray on her nightstand. 

"He wants me to throw the book away. He says he'll 'take care' of Harry." 

"What's that supposed to mean? Is he plotting his death or something?" 

"Somewhat I guess. Maybe we should tell Dumbledore just in case." 

"Hmm...he probably already knows. I'll bring it to his attention today. Why does he want you to get rid of the book?" 

"No idea. It's only another piece of the puzzle I suppose." 

"Eh...I've always hated puzzles." 

Ada laughed. They continued on with their conversation. By the time they had finished eating, the topic of conversation was Quidditch tryouts. 

"So, what's it look like this year?" Ada asked. 

"Well, this year is the year of the transfer student apparently. As far as I know, there's two girls who look promising. They haven't been sorted yet. They'll be here...oh...a week or so. Gryffindor will finally get some reserves. Well, there was always you but you could only play keeper and seeker. At least, that's what you're best at." 

"We've never really needed them before. I was useless unless we were practising. So, that's good. Practises'll be more efficient." 

"It's going to be slightly difficult to referee without being biased." 

"Well, when Slytherin fouls, you'll call it. Unlike Hooch. You got fouled so many times and she didn't blow the whistle on them once! I think she had something for Snape." 

"That's disgusting. I doubt there's even a sexual being in Snape. It's best not to think about it. But I wasn't ever that sore about her never calling their fouls." 

"Yeah, well," Ada smiled. 

Madame Pompfrey stormed in. "Out, Mr. Wood! She needs her rest," she scolded. 

"I'm her teacher. Why can't I be in here?" 

"Because this is the Hospital Wing and she needs her rest. Shoo!" 

"Well, class is starting in a few moments. I guess I'll be one my way, then. I'll drop by again before dinner. Bye." 

Both Ada and Oliver leaned in to kiss but remembered Madame Pompfrey's presence. They quickly recovered with a hug instead. 

"By then," Ada spoke softly as they pulled away. 

Madame Pompfrey raised an eyebrow before she began to tap her foot, impatiently. 

"Good day, Madame Pompfrey. I'll see you at the next staff meeting," Oliver said as he walked backwards out of the room. 

Madame Pompfrey nodded. "Now. Ms. Alucinor. Take two spoonfuls of this tonic." 

Ada looked at the large bottle she was holding. It was a clear, bulbous container with bright royal violet liquid. Ada wrinkled her nose in uncertainty. 

"Come now. It's only tonic." 

"Yeah. I know it." Ada hesitantly took the spoon that Madame Pompfrey had thrust at her, and waited for her to pour the medicine. Ada was disgusted as she watched the strange liquid bubble thickly onto the spoon. 

"Two spoonfuls ever hour. I'll leave this here for you," Madame Pompfrey instructed as she set the bottle on Ada's nightstand. As Madame Pompfrey exited, Ada stared at the spoonful of medicine. She predicted a rough night ahead and reluctantly swallowed the tonic. After the second spoonful, she quickly fell into a deep and relaxed sleep. 

* * *

**Yes, I beat up Malfoy quite a bit. The sexy git deserves it. *smile*


	13. Sorrowful Defeat

.::*Sorry it took longer to update than last time. I didn't get the chance to go to the library and I didn't want to do it at home because I just didn't feel like it. Blah.*::.

.::*After this chapter, Michelle and Sheila are introduced. Excitement!*::.

**Chapter 13 - Sorrowful Defeat**

"Do you think she's okay?" Emily said as she stood outside the Great Hall with Fred and George after lunch.

"I guess so. If not, she will be by Quidditch practise tomorrow. Drill sergeant, she is," commented George.

Fred punched George in the arm. "Emily's concerned, George. Have some sympathy," he said.

"Thank you, Fred," Emily smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"She's more of a dictator, really," Fred continued. George laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go. Charms is one of my favourite classes."

"Alright. Bye," Fred said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Emily pressed her lips to his. After a few moments, George spoke up, trying to interrupt them. "Wow. Okay. That's a bit much for a goodbye kiss when you'll see each other again. Come on. Fred, we have Ancient Runes."

He pulled Fred's arm and separated him from Emily.

"Bye," Fred laughed.

Emily waved as she began to walk backwards. When they were out of sight, Emily ran towards the Hospital Wing. She had expected Ada to be reading or writing but she was asleep. Emily pulled a chair over to Ada's bedside and sat down. She reached out to nudge Ada awake but when her hand touched Ada's arm, a flash of something went by. Emily sat back. She looked at Ada. Emily leaned forward again and placed her hand on Ada's. She could see Ada's dream. She stayed and watched it.

***

Ada stirred awake from fear. She had had the same dream she had earlier but this time the man had gone back to the room. Ada still couldn't make out who it was but he was standing above her cradle in the dream.

"What was that?" Emily asked, shocked.

"What was what?"

"Your dream."

"How did you know I was dreaming?"

"I saw it."

"How?"

"I came in here to see how you were doing. You were asleep so I thought I'd wake you up. I was going to shake you but when I touched your arm, I saw this flash of a cloaked woman. I touched your arm again and I realised you were dreaming it. So, I watched your dream. I hope you don't mind."

"No. No, I was going to tell you anyway. I wonder why you could see what I was dreaming."

Ada paused. "What?"

"First...confusion, I think. The you in your dream didn't know what any of your surroundings were. Then, you felt sympathy and joy as soon as the woman came in. When she was struggling with the man, you felt anger because you couldn't do anything. And of course...fear."

"But how did you--"

"I don't know. So that was you as a baby?"

"Yeah. Maybe around three or so. The woman was my mother. The rooms was my room except it didn't look like my room. I have yet to find out who the man and baby are."

Emily nodded. "Maybe it's Malfoy. The baby," she said, absentmindedly.

Ada looked up. "I never thought of that...surprisingly. How could I not see that?" Ada scolded herself. "How could you see my dream? Oliver didn't when he shook me awake. How long did it last? Last time, it lasted from when I passed out to when I came to.

"Well, my Charms was over a while ago...Care of Magical Creatures is just now ending."

"You have Quidditch History next, right?"

"Yeah. And you have your second half of Double Potions."

"Right, right. Tell Oliver what happened. Oh, and tell him I'm fine though. He freaks out easily. Gah...I have to take more of this...this...I don't know what it is but I don't need it." Ada pointed to the bulbous bottle of tonic.

"Ew. Is it that lumpy when it comes out?"

"Yeah."

"Eck. Don't take it. That's disgusting."

"So, will you talk to him for me?"

"No...I won't," Emily rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Ada smiled, "Thanks. I'm going to ask Madame Pompfrey if I can go to Transfiguration. She'll probably turn into a gorgon or something."

Emily laughed, "Okay well, if you're in class, I'll know she didn't turn you into stone. I'm gonna go. I have to meet Fred by the bathrooms."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "So that's why he takes a bathroom break everyday in Potions. Snape is getting suspicious, you know."

"Fred has already prepared a long spiel about having an overactive bladder."

Ada laughed, "Well, tell him I said hi. I think maybe _you're_ his overactive bladder."

"That'd be interesting," Emily smiled and stood.

"Bye then. Hopefully, I'll be in Transfiguration."

Okay, "Bye."

When Emily was gone, Ada wrote down her newfound knowledge in her notebook. Oliver had brought it by the night before and left a note. After writing, she read his note again.

_I just stopped by to drop this off and see how you were doing. I thought it'd give you something to do while you're there. It's supposed to rain again this Saturday. Shall we have a fly around the Pitch? I'm worried about you so you better come to soon._

_Oliver_

Ada realised something was crossed out very well at the end. Obviously, he didn't want her to read what it was. _I wonder what that could say,_ Ada thought.

"How are we?" Madame Pompfrey asked as she came around the corner.

Ada shoved Oliver's note in her notebook and placed it on the nightstand. "I'm much better, thank you. Do you think I could go to my last class? I'm really fine. I'm well enough to be released."

Madame Pompfrey stopped outside her office. She stared at Ada and started to stutter, "Most certainly not! I'm keeping you until after dinner. Don't give me that face, Ms. Alucinor. Take your medicine. Go on!"

Ada sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

Ada reluctantly swallowed two spoonfuls of the violet medication. She began to fall asleep once more.

***

"Now, little Ada. You won't remember a thing," a deep, frightening voice crackled.

"Lucius!" screamed Ada's mother, "Don't you touch her!"

The man pulled out his wand. "You won't remember a thing," he said again, this time with more amusement.

Ada's mother stormed in. "Put down your wand, Lucius," she spurted, frantically.

He turned. "And you yours."

"Please...don't do this."

"Where were you tonight?"

Ginger's eyes shifted to the floor for a quick moment and back at Lucius. "That's none of your concern."

"Oh, I think it is. Were you with the Potters?"

"That's none of your concern," she repeated, forcefully.

"How are they? Did the severing spell work?" The corners of his mouth turned upward, his lips curling around his teeth in a malicious smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Ginger. This is the second time this week. How's James? What about Harry? He'll be next in line."

Ginger's face screwed up in anger. "Cructio!" she cried. One of the unforgivable curses.

Lucius fell to the floor, twitching. Ginger rushed over to Ada, picked her up, and ran from the room. Lucius, his will overpowering the spell, stood and went after them. "Where will you go?" he called behind her, "The Potters'? My Lord is there as we speak."

Ginger stopped, her hand clutching the door knob. She squeezed so tightly, her knuckles turned bright white. She turned to face Lucius. "What?" Tears swelled in her eyes.

"He's there. It's over. Give Ada to me."

"No. We're leaving. I have to save them."

"It's too late, I'm afraid."

Ginger shook her head angrily in frustration. "You're lying. You must be. It's not true!"

"Am I?" His malicious smirk returned. Ginger searched his eyes for fallacy of any amount. All she saw was confidence and accomplishment. Lucius held out his arms for Ginger to release her child to him. Reluctantly, she handed baby Ada to him and slumped to the floor with disappointment and failure. Lucius laughed cruelly and shrill as he enjoyed Ginger's weeping. As she mourned, Lucius carried out his business. He slowly crept up the stairs and gently laid baby Ada in her crudely.

"The Dark Lord's plot is never foiled, is it, Ada?" he said in a playful but awkward way, "There's no Gryffindor heir to ruin your future, is there? No. Now, you'll be great. A fine Death Eater." He looked scornfully at the green cradle with the baby boy in it, sleeping peacefully. "As for you," he whispered with disgust, "a mistake can still become something useful." Lucius' face transformed so strangely from disgust to amusement as his thin lips curled over his brilliantly white teeth. "Together, you will be the finest couple serving under the Dark Lord. It will be quite an honour." He pulled out his wand and looked back at baby Ada. As he pointed it at her, he muttered, "Obliviate," and there was a flash of pale blue light.

Ada's eyes shot open. Her breath was heavy. _A memory charm. The boy in the cradle is Draco. Lucius..._

Ada's thoughts were interrupted when Oliver walked in.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, smiling.

"I've been just fine for a while but Pompfrey won't let me leave until after dinner."

"Well, you can leave then. It's eleven o' clock at night."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Erm...After dinner Dumbledore allowed me to visit Hogsmeade for a 'get well' present for you. There's a Quidditch store there now. So...I got you this."

Ada watched in anticipation as Oliver pulled a long tube from his cloak. He popped off the cap and slowly removed the contents. Ada gathered that it was some sort of poster. Oliver unrolled the poster and showed it to Ada. Her eyes got wide and her face lit up.

"Oh, wow! Oliver, thank you so much!"

Ada lunged forward and embraced him tightly. She pulled away and put her hands on his face. She kissed him with excitement and passion. Oliver laughed when she pulled away.

"I knew you'd like it. You were eyeing it like it would've been the end of the world if you didn't get it. You also pestered me about it in Flourish and Blott's. I couldn't wait until Christmas to buy it for you."

Ada still smiled excitedly as she looked at the poster. She ran her fingers over the silver signatures. "I'm...I'm speechless.," she laughed, "Where's Pompfrey? I want to hang this up."

"I'll find her. I'll be right back."

Oliver stood and squeezed Ada's hand after he smiled at her. Not even five minutes had passed when he returned with Madame Pompfrey.

"Ms. Alucinor, you're free to go. It's been a pleasure having you. If you feel uneasy at anytime, you can always pay me a visit for some medicine."

"Er...thank you, Madame Pompfrey. I'll be sure to do that," Ada forced a smile as she gathered her things.


	14. New Faces

.::*Woo, I'm workin' fast. Yay for me.*::.

.::*Sheila! Michelle! You're introduced!*::.

**Chapter 14 - New Faces**

Halloween arrived before anyone knew it. The first Quidditch match was only a day away and the Gryffindor team couldn't wait. It would be against Ravenclaw so they had prepared well. Ada, Fred, and George shared an intense conversation about the upcoming game while they enjoyed their Halloween feast.

"Ravenclaw's gonna be tough," Fred warned as he glanced over Ada's shoulder at Emily sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, please. They have a great team, I'll give them that. And I know when I'm outdone. Emily's a fantastic keeper, better than me. But remember, we've got Harry," Ada contradicted.

"They've got Cho," reminded George.

"Yeah, and don't start me on her shaky technique. She's got brilliant potential and speed but she's not determined enough. It's only a silly game to her," Ada added.

At that moment, Oliver walked up with two girls.

"Michelle," he said to the curly-haired blond, "these are your teammates. That's Ada your captain and keeper, Fred and George the beaters, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell and Alicia Spinner are chasers, and Harry the seeker. He's just over there. Everyone, this is Michelle. She's a sixth year transfer from Beauxbatons, although she's not French, and she's your reserve beater."

Michelle smiled nervously as she glanced at the new faces. Ada stood.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and my team, Michelle," she said politely as she extended her arm to shake hands.

"Thanks. I'm excited to be on it," Michelle responded as she eased up a little.

"Have a seat and join us," Ada said, leaning over the table to nudge Fred to make room.

Michelle sat down awkwardly in the space provided Ada returned to her seat and looked at George sitting next to her. She smiled and gently pushed up on the bottom of his chin as he stared at Michelle.

"Don't stare, Romeo," she whispered to him.

George blinked and looked back at Oliver.

"Now," Oliver started again, "I've already introduced the Ravenclaw team to their new chaser so they would have time to practise with her. Sheila, this is the Gryffindor team. You'll be playing against them tomorrow."

Sheila was a fifth year donning long, straight black hair. Her green and hazel eyes twinkled with interest as she met the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ada noticed she kept glanced back at the Slytherin table. Sheila, remembering where she was, spoke up, "It's nice to meet you. I'm from Durmstrang. My mum moved here to work at the Ministry of Magic in the Reserve and Protection of Magical Creatures Department. We've been around everywhere it seems. So far, I fancy Hogwarts the most."

Fred leaned over and whispered to Ada, "She's a jabbering one, isn't she?"

Ada smiled and nudged his arm. "It's nice to meet you, Sheila. I'm looking forward to playing against you. Chaser you say?" Sheila nodded as she looked away from the Slytherin table. "Well, since I'm the keeper, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Sheila smiled as Ada talked.

"Well, why don't you join your house table now so you'll have time to eat," Oliver recommended.

Sheila said goodbye and joined the members of the Ravenclaw team at their house table. Oliver stayed behind.

"That Sheila is a fantastic chaser. If her teammates allow her the quaffle, you're in for a workout, Ada," Oliver warned.

"Well, as I said before, I'm looking forward to it," Ada responded.

***

After dinner, Ada, Fred, George, and Michelle walked to the common room.

"So where have you been staying until now?" Ada asked Michelle.

"Oh, erm, some quarters reserved for guests. Professor Dumbledore said they used to be used as prefect dormitories. He didn't say why they were abandoned as that, though."

"Fred, George, did you know about those quarters?"

"Well, there's always been one area where we could never get into. The passwords on the map never worked," Fred informed her.

"Map?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Now, you've done it," George muttered under his breath. His face suddenly lit up with realisation. "Well, now that she knows, she might as well join in on our pranks."

"Yeah, and I found the map when I was digging through your trunk fifth year. I figured out how to work it after you told me it was a gag from Zonko's and you still wouldn't let me go with you for the longest time," Ada reminded him.

"George didn't fancy you anymore than a friend, that's all. I was more than willing to take you _and_ Emily sneaking through dark passageways. It would've set the mood nicely," Fred chuckled.

Michelle caught the hint about George liking her. She felt her cheeks get warm.

"You may have been able to pull that off on Emily back then, but I was taken," Ada snapped back.

George only stared at Michelle as they walked.

"Codswhallop. You _wished_ you were taken. Besides, I would've only tried to move onto Emily. And I bet it would still work now. Taken...well, I guess you might as well have been. Oliver this, Oliver that."

"Mr. Wood? You like him?" Michelle's head shot up.

"Ha. More than like. We've known each other ever since I can remember. He graduated two years ago. He's truly brilliant. Fantastic."

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Pipe up about him. He's not what he seems, the swiz," Fred commanded.

"Swiz? Please. I know Oliver better than you do." Ada cleared her throat.

"What's that mean? Have you been sneaking off to the bathrooms too?" George laughed.

Fred's ears got red. "Piss off, George."

Michelle chuckled as she listened to the three bicker all the way to Gryffindor Tower.

In the common room, Ada showed Michelle around.

"This is the common room. oh, the excitement. The fire never goes out. New students, particularly firsties, are utterly amazed but it's nothing special, really. Go up the stairs there and to the right is the girls' dormitory. Opposing it, is obviously the boys'. A word of caution...always lock the door when you leave. Last year, Alicia forgot twice and Ginny Weasley, once. Three times we had to clean up the syrup and cockroach clusters. We thanked Fred and George for that. Oh, and keep your personals well hidden, too."

Michelle laughed. She remembered her time at Beauxbatons. "I used to do that sort of thing to the boys at my old school. Great fun, it was."

"Well," Ada smiled widely and winked at Fred and George, "it seems I have a partner now."

Michelle smiled. She never thought she'd be making friends this quickly, considering--

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Come on, then. I'll show you your bed," Ada gestured toward the stairs as she spoke, "So whom have you met so far?"

"Well, there's you and the Weasleys. Well, not the other two. I've only been told about them. Hermione Granger helped me with my schedule. Oliver, obviously. Erm...Harry Potter, Colin Creevy, and Draco Malfoy."

"Ah. You've met Mr. Malfoy."

"Charming but a bit rude."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Ada opened the heavy door. "You're that last bed there, next to mine, by the window," Ada pointed out.

Looking at the area around Ada's bed, Michelle laughed, "Quite the Quidditch fan, I see."

"Indeed I am. So how'd your tryouts go? Well, obviously well since you're on the team, but what did you think of them?"

"I certainly could've done better. I'm a rather obsessive fan of Quidditch myself."

"We'll get along wonderfully then."

Ada walked over to her nightstand and retrieved two books with her notebook wedged between them. Michelle made herself comfortable on her bed and stared out the window at the stars. Ada noticed.

"Beautiful, aye?" I love astronomy. Partly because I was forced to study it as a child. Mum said it could come in handy when I least expected."

"You too?" Michelle answered, half dazed.

Ada looked at her quizzically. "You're parents made you study astronomy?"

Michelle shook her head, "My dad. Mum was..." Michelle choked back tears. "Mum was killed after she was forced to join Vol-- You-Know-Who. A few weeks before her death, my dad had been watching the stars a lot. I remember the night before it happened. He told me he'd always be there for me no matter what happened."

Ada studied her intently.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. I never open up this much to someone I just met." She wiped her face on the sleeve of her cloak.

"I'm fine with it. I expect to be good friends with you anyhow. I'm sorry to leave you like this but I have an appointment with Oliver. I'll be back in about an hour or so. We can talk more if you'd like."

"Thank you," Michelle nodded and looked back at the sky.

***

Ada yawned. She had been waiting for Oliver for fifteen minutes now. She had made herself comfortable at his desk when Harry burst in. Ada looked up.

"Here you are! Come on! Hurry!" Harry yelled, running back out.

Ada quickly followed him. He led her to the Quidditch Pitch. In the center of the field, someone was laying perfectly still. Ada rushed over, Harry right behind her. When she saw who it was, Ada frantically tried to stir him.

"Oliver! Oliver, please! Wake up!" She turned to Harry. "Get Dumbledore, Pompfrey, anyone!"

"Ron's finding Dumbledore. Hermione, Madame Pompfrey," he assured her.

Ada moved Oliver head into her lap and looked around for any sign of a clue. She spotted a bludger a few feet from her. It wasn't moving. A Comet 260 lay beside Oliver. _That's not his broom,_ she thought. Ada clutched Oliver's hand and stroked his hair nervously. Harry knelt beside her.

"He's going to be fine. He just had an accident with the bludger," he said.

Ada shook her head as her hand stopped moving on the side of Oliver's head. "There's a welt the size of my fist on his head, the bludger isn't moving, that's not his broom. This was _not_ an accident."

"But what could've happened then?"

Ada shook her head, "Where are they?"

A few moments had passed and four figures bustled onto the field. Rom and Hermione were out of breath and Madame Pompfrey looked shocked. Professor Dumbledore was blank other than the glint of worry behind his eyes.

"What happened? Oh dear..." Madame Pompfrey bent down to Ada's level. Ada looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We, Ron, Hermione, and I, were walking just outside the Pitch there when we saw someone flying. We couldn't make out who it was. We supposed it was Wood since he has the keys to the gate. I needed to ask him about one of my plays for tomorrow so we came onto the field but he was on the ground. I went to find Ada, Rom for Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione for you."

Madame Pompfrey noticed the bludger. "Well, we'll take him to the Hospital Wing. He won't be able to referee tomorrow's game, I'm afraid. He will, however, be just fine."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Ada with his piercing eyes.

"Ada, is there something you'd like to say?" he asked gently.

Ada, eyes watering, answered, "This wasn't an accident. Oliver's broom isn't a Comet 260 and the bludger is still. Bludgers aren't still unless they're made that way."

Harry had run off the field and under the bleachers to get a stretcher. When he returned, Ada helped Madame Pompfrey lift Oliver onto the stretcher. Madame Pompfrey kept assuring everyone he'd be fine while Hermione comforted Ada. Ron pulled Harry aside while Dumbledore spoke with the others.

"I bet you anything this was Malfoy. You've overheard the stuff he plans. This is right up his alley. He's got it in for Ada about something," Ron whispered, "You should tell Dumbledore."

"I did. Yesterday, remember? I said I had to talk to someone while we were in the library. That's where I went. I never expected this. Not even from Malfoy. I didn't think he'd have the nerve. I'm worried about her, Ron. Something's not right."

Hermione interrupted them, "Come on. I don't think Ada should be alone tonight," she said.

Harry and Ron looked back at Ada.

"I'll be there in a few moments," Ada called after Madame Pompfrey and Professor Dumbledore as they levitated Oliver off the field on the stretcher. She walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thanks, you three. I appreciate your help," she added.

"Anytime," Ron said with a weak smile.

"Is our practise still on for tomorrow morning?" Harry asked, trying to get Ada's mind off of the current situation.

"Harry! Ada's just been through something horrible. It's no time to talk about Quidditch. Really, Harry," scolded Hermione.

Harry shuffled his feet. "Well, she doesn't need to be thinking about something horrible, now, does she? I'm trying to get her mind off of it._ Really, Hermione._"

Hermione glared. Ada smiled and wiped her face on her robe. "It's alright, Hermione. Quidditch is fine anytime for me. Yes, Harry. Five to six AM. Here. Walk with me and we can talk about that play you were wondering about."

Harry nodded and followed Ada. They were soon fully immersed in a conversation.

"How can they do that? After what happened? It's mad!"

"Hermione..." Ron said as he cupped her cheek, "shut up."

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree but Ron kissed her. She didn't object.

***

"So then Angelina will score and then Katie and Alicia will distract Ravenclaw for you to capture the Snitch. Ravenclaw's so good, they're predictable," Ada finished as her and Harry reached the castle.

"What if..." Harry felt his face get hot, "Cho isn't distracted?"

Ada smiled, "Then, you can't get distracted."

The doors opened and they walked in.

"Well, I'm off to the Hospital Wing. Thanks, again, Harry," Ada waved as she kept walking.

"Er...Ada, wait," Harry stopped her. She looked at him. "I think...I think Malfoy could've done it." There was a short silence before Ada spoke.

"That passed through my mind as well."

Not knowing what else to say or how to phrase it, Harry nodded and said goodbye to Ada. As she walked off, he thought to himself while he waited for Ron and Hermione.

***

Ada pulled a chair over to Oliver's bed and sat down. Madame Pompfrey entered with a basin, wash cloth, and some sort of medicine.

"Are you planning on staying the night here, Ms. Alucinor?" she asked, caringly.

"Er...well...maybe. What's that?" Ada pointed at the medicine.

"Oh, just a little potion."

Madame Pompfrey poured the contents of the bottle into the basin and dipped the cloth in it. "If you could please dab this on his forehead every half hour, I have a mandatory staff meeting to attend," she instructed.

"Yes, of course," Ada answered, taking the cloth.

"Thank you. I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back in about an hour."

Madame Pompfrey left and Ada was left alone, staring at Oliver's nearly lifeless body. As she dabbed the cloth on his forehead, she began to feel tired. _Not now, Malfoy,_ she thought. The feeling stopped instantly but Ada didn't notice Malfoy had obeyed her so willingly. She was too worried about Oliver to care.

When Madame Pompfrey returned, looking very stressed, she gathered some things from her office and told Ada she's be out for the night.

"Keep on with the potion and cloth for about another hour or so. I'll be back in the morning," she informed.

Ada agreed and was once again left alone with her thoughts. After the hour was up, Ada put down the cloth next to the basin and stared at Oliver. "Why would Malfoy want to hurt him? He's of no use to him," she whispered softly to herself.

The night went on and Ada stayed with Oliver although he showed no sign of waking. The Hospital Wind was cold at night. Ada shivered as she watched the shadows in the room dance across the walls, floor, and ceiling. Ada got a sinking feeling as if everything was moving away from her. She glanced around and scooted closer to Oliver's bed. She brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at her watch. Three o' clock in the morning. Ada closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before Quidditch practise.

***

Ada awoke when she felt warmth on her cheek. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Morning," Oliver smiled, taking his hand off her cheek.

Ada smiled widely and threw herself on him. "Oh, I was so worried! When did you wake up?"

Laughing, Oliver peeled himself away from Ada. "A few minutes ago," he said.

Ada remembered Quidditch. "Shit. What time is it?" she exclaimed, looking at her watch, "I've only been asleep for an hour and a half! Great..."

"I would've let you sleep but I knew you'd want to make the practise."

"Thanks. I've got to get ready. Before I go...erm...what happened yesterday?"

"Well...er...I remember I was walking on the field..."

"That's it? Hmm...So you didn't see anyone?"

Oliver shook his head, "Not that I can remember. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready for your practise, too. I promised you I'd make it to all of them."

"No, stay here. You just woke up."

"I'm fine. I have a slight headache but I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ada shrugged and sighed. "Alright then. Let's go."

As Ada and Oliver walked out of the Hospital Wing, Harry was walking towards them. He saw Oliver and smiled. "Good to see you're feeling better," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. Ready for today's game?" Oliver asked, patting Harry on the back.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm looking forward to practise, too."

Ada and Oliver smiled. "Good man," Ada said, "Are the others awake?"

"Fred and George just woke up. They were stumbling into the Great Hall with Michelle and Angelina. Katie and Alicia were getting ready when I left."

"Great then. I'll meet you two in the Great Hall in..." Ada looked at her watch, "ten minutes."

Harry and Oliver agreed and Ada headed for Gryffindor Tower. She tried to focus on her upcoming practise but she couldn't. The sinking feeling returned and her mind refused to focus on anything but Oliver and Malfoy. Ada understood why she couldn't get Oliver out of her thoughts, but Malfoy? She didn't understand the sinking feeling, either. She wouldn't be able to think of anything today but Quidditch. She had to focus. _Ignore it_, she said to herself. _Just ignore it._


	15. New Friendships

.::*As promised, you've got a bigger part, Sheila.*::.

.::*Some of you (*cough*MICHELLE*cough*) have been complaining or asking me to reveal my intentions of my story or characters. If I hear any more of this (even whining about me not updating quickly enough), I will not update _at all_ until I'm completely finished w/ my story. Mind you, the end is a very long way off. This is your first and final warning.*::.

.::*Brad keeps yelling at me for making him a *freakin' Hufflepuff* as he says. He also is a bit bothered that he disappeared completely. Haha. I had a different plan when I wrote him in but I changed my mind. I'm writing you in again, Brad. To make less work for me (which is a very very good thing), just pretend the chapters that mentioned Brad say *Ravenclaw* rather than *Hufflepuff*. The things I do for you people. ::rolls eyes::*::.

**Chapter 15 - New Friendships**

After breakfast, the Gryffindor team started practise at the Quidditch Pitch. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina pushed off the ground as soon as Ada handed them the quaffle. They were to practise passing it first. While Ada surveyed the three girls before starting with Harry, Oliver released the bludgers for Fred, George, and Michelle to club to each other.

"Okay, Harry. Since I hadn't the time to get more golf balls, you have to use the practise Snitch only. It's well to our advantage though. Go on up, and I'll release it," Ada commanded Harry.

Harry mounted his Firebolt and pushed off the ground. He flew straight up and waved back down to Ada. Ada released the Snitch and it disappeared for only a few moments before Harry spotted it. After he had caught it a few times, Ada called everyone back down to the field. Oliver, now feeling somewhat dizzy, was sitting on the sidelines watching. Ada went over a few plays and they all played a mock-game of Quidditch to test them.

The hour went by so quickly, everyone was disappointed practise came to an end. After showering, the team met once more.

"Great practise, everyone," Oliver congratulated as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Excellent, you lot. Simply brilliant. We'll beat Ravenclaw for sure," Ada started as she erased the play board, "Now. The game is at noon. You have six hours to rest up. This is our first game of the season and if you play like you practised, we'll start with a bang."

"Wizard crackers it is then," George decided.

"Get someone else to set them off. You have to be in here at eleven thirty," Ada smiled.

"I'll set 'em off. I'm on the sidelines anyway," Michelle offered, smiling at George.

"No way. That'll strip you of position, it will. You'll be revoked," Ada warned her sternly, "Anyway. That's all. Again, great practise. And don't forget. Eleven thirty."

Fred and George walked with Michelle on the way out. "Don't worry. Ada's just uptight about the game. You won't be revoked but you will be stripped," George chuckled.

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, aye, mate?" Fred said.

Michelle's face got pink but she laughed, "And will you be the one doing the stripping, Mr. Weasley?"

George's ears got red, "I suppose I could."

Ada, Oliver, and Harry walked behind them, listening in and whispering comments to each other at the opportune time.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Children, children. You don't have enough class. Be like me, for instance."

"A quickie in the bathroom during Potions? Classy, Fred," Ada spoke up.

"I'll have you know, Ada," Fred responded, walking backwards, "there's candlelight in those bathrooms."

Everyone laughed.

***

The Gryffindor team stepped into the castle just as the Ravenclaw team was stepping out. Emily and Sheila tagged on behind, talking and laughing madly. Brooke led the way, followed by Cho, Brad, and the two Beaters.

"How'd practise go, Fred?" Brooke asked, batting her eyelashes wildly.

Emily quickly walked over to Fred and grabbed his Beater's club, "Watch yourself, Brooke, or I'll chuck this at your head." She waved the club in front of Brooke, who flinched. Sheila, trying to hold in her laughter, burst into a loud snort that faded into a smooth laugh. Ada chuckled. Brooke turned on Sheila.

"I hope you're not laughing at _me_. If you can call that freakish noise a laugh. Go back to Durmstrang, you bloody reject," she growled coldly.

Emily lunged for Brooke but Fred pulled her back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ada spat. Sheila smiled faintly.

"Shove off, wench," Brooke snarled in reply.

Oliver stepped between Emily, Ada, and Brooke, "Alright, that's enough," he interjected, "Brooke, take your team and go. Emily, Ada, I suggest you learn some self control. You can't get into anymore trouble. Brooke..._go on_."

Brooke shot a cold stare at Ada and Emily before huffing away, "Come on, team. You too, _Emily_."

"Why the bloody hell did you stop us?!" Emily and Ada screamed at Oliver in unison.

"I'm a bloody teacher, that's why. It's my job to force students to avoid conflict."

"She can't talk to Sheila that way! She deserves to be thrown into the Whomping Willow, she does," Ada argued. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Sheila smiled at Emily and Ada. 

"Anytime, Sheila," Ada said.

"Yeah, what are friends for, aye?" Emily nudged Sheila. They began to walk off. "Bye, Fred," Emily swooned, "I'll see you after practise." She winked at him and pulled Sheila along.

"Bye then!" Fred called after them.

Sheila turned and walked backwards as she waved. She tripped over a rock and fell straight on her bum. Sheila and Emily burst into insane laughter and the Gryffindor team chuckled. Emily helped Sheila up, nearly falling herself, and they were off to their practise.

"Come on. I'm starved. It's time for a second breakfast," Alicia said as she pushed her way through her teammates, heading to the Great Hall. Katie and Angelina agreed, while giggling, and followed.

"Hiya, Harry. How was practise?" Ron and Hermione walked up, holding hands.

"Great, really," Harry answered, smiling at his friends, "How are you two?"

"We're fine," Ron replied.

"Oliver! You're alright! Oh dear, Ada was so worried. We were too of course. What are you doing out here? You should be in the Hospital Wing, resting!" Hermione excitedly suggested.

Oliver laughed, "I'm fine, really. Thanks though, Hermione."

"Oh, but you really should--"

Ron cupped his hand over her mouth to silence her. He grunted and quickly tore his hand away, wiping it on his pants in disgust. Hermione smiled widely. "Ugh! You licked my hand!" he screamed.

Fred and George chuckled. "Guess he hasn't discovered something else, has he?" Fred whispered. George found Fred's comment extremely amusing for some reason. He laughed so hard, he lost his footing on his step and tumbled to the floor, accidentally taking Michelle with him. She landed on top of him, her nose touching his. They both stuttered nervously.

Fred laughed, "Speaking of which..." He helped Michelle up. She almost fell again but he grabbed her. When her footing was stable, he helped George.

"That's what you get for making snide comments about me!" Ron hissed at his brothers.

"Oh, posh. How do you know it was about you?" George hissed back, straightening out his robes.

"Fifteen years of you two...I better know your tricks."

"Ah, but we're ever-changing," Fred smiled, "A revolutionary of pranks and 'snide comments'. We're paving a golden road for others to follow. Above and beyond we will go to achieve--"

Ada elbowed Fred in the stomach, "Pipe up, will you? Honestly, you never stop, you two."

"Yeah, pipe up, George. You never shut up," Fred said as seriously as he could as he elbowed his brother in the stomach.

Oliver whispered something to Ada. She smiled as her fingers interlaced with his, "We're gonna go. I'll see you lot later," she said happily.

"I bet I know where they're going. His dormitory is perfect for that sort of thing, you know," George nudged Michelle. 

Harry began to feel uneasy. He felt like he needed to stop Ada from going with Oliver. He stared at the floor.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione inquired caringly.

"Nothing..." Harry said looking away from the floor, "Nothing, I'm fine. Ready to go?"

Ron and Hermione nodded, looking at Harry curiously, and the trio made their way to Gryffindor Tower.

***

The Ravenclaw team had just finished practising. Emily and Sheila were waiting for their teammates.

"You really are an excellent Chaser, Sheila. You should think about playing professionally after we graduate," Emily complimented while she toyed with a practise Snitch.

"Thanks. Maybe we should try out for the same team," Sheila smiled back, tossing a quaffle into the air and catching it.

"Nah. I've considered professional Quidditch but I really want to be an Auror. And Auror with season tickets to all the games, that is."

Sheila laughed, "So what's going on between you and Weasley?"

Emily shrugged, "I guess you could call us boyfriend and girlfriend. Neither of us asked the other out. It just kind of happened."

"I see. And is Mr. Wood spoken for? If so, is it by a student? And is that legal here?"

Emily laughed at hearing Sheila call Oliver 'Mr. Wood', "No one's quite sure if it's legal or not. I don't think laws would matter much to Ada _or_ Oliver. Fred's told me what Oliver has said about Ada and of course I know Ada's feelings on the matter. I say they're very much in love but neither notices it yet."

"And the blond Slytherin boy with the attitude?"

Emily scowled, "Malfoy? He sleeps around most likely. He only talks to Slytherins unless he's insulting someone. Greasy-haired git...the Malfoys are openly known as very loyal followers of You-Know-Who."

Sheila's eyebrows raised, "Really? Why aren't they in Azkaban?"

"No one can get proof of their loyalty. Everyone just knows."

"Well, I think he's sexy," Sheila smiled, starry-eyed.

Emily gagged and dropped the practise Snitch, "Ugh. You would," she said, appalled. Emily pushed Sheila into a pile of worn out quaffles. Sheila laughed and picked one up and threw it at Emily. Emily ducked and heard a loud _KONK_ and a scream. She looked at Sheila who was covering her mouth and turning red from trying to keep from laughing. Emily turned and saw Brooke holding her face with both hands. Emily slowly started to laugh in disbelief.

"Why," Brooke choked, "did you _fucking_ throw a _fucking_ quaffle at my face?!"

Sheila exploded with laughter, "Because--I--didn't--have--a bludger!" Sheila was holding her stomach now, tears rolling down her face. Emily laughed as well.

Brooke stomped out of the locker room, swearing.

"I guess there's no pep talk then, aye, Emily?" Sheila said, regaining control.

"Y--yeah," Emily managed to spurt out.


	16. Intuition

.:*Yes, I took too long to update. I finished and typed this chapter instead of sleeping after staying up all night. Be happy.*:.

.:*Oh, and the spells Oliver uses...I wrote that bit when I couldn't get online to look up Latin words. Vanivean is a mix of the words vanish and leave. Reapperive is a mix of the words appear, return, and arrive. Fun fun.*:.

**Chapter 16 - Intuition**

"Welcome to my dormitory," Oliver said as a portrait of Hogwarts' first house teams swung open slowly.

Ada stepped inside. The ceiling was low but the room was very wide. In the far right corner was a doorway. A tapestry of crossing broomsticks hung over it. It was fringed at the bottom. The floor was a smooth light grey marble. Sconces shaped as Golden Snitches lit the walls. Various trophies and medal resided in a large display case to the left. A marble fireplace to match the floor was adorned with intricate figurines and models. Astonishing detail carved into it framed a perfect fire. Tapestries lined the walls in brilliant colour. A heavy carpet, showing a bird's-eye-view of a Quidditch Pitch, covered the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Brilliant," Ada gasped as she spun around slowly, observing everything.

Oliver smiled, "This is only the sitting room...study...thing...amabob. The bedroom is my favourite part."

Ada smirked and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, I bet it is."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Ada smiled.

Ada watched as Oliver walked over to the doorway in the far right corner. He pulled the tapestry back and motioned for Ada to proceed. She walked in and her jaw dropped. The room was circular; they were in a tower. Open windows lined the walls. Ada felt as if she was flying. All she saw outside the windows were clouds. She walked over to the window and looked out. She had a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch. Ada turned her attention back to the room. A spiral staircase led to a loft-type area. The black floor shimmered with glints of silver, closely resembling the beautiful marvel of the night sky. There was a large desk that fit the room's curve perfectly. Organised stacks of paper sat atop it along with writing utensils and other various instruments. There were small but elegant bookshelves sitting next to plush and welcoming chairs. Ada began to travel up the spiraling staircase, noting that windows had been carved into every inch of wall space.

"Why isn't there a breeze coming from outside?" she asked, bemused.

"It's just a spell. It's sort of like the glass is invisible but not really since there's no glass at all. It's hard to explain," Oliver answered, still smiling at Ada's awe of his room.

Ada reached the loft area. There was a round bed, lavished with pillows and posh blankets. Ada plopped onto the bed. The silk sheets and soft pillows engulfed her, molding around every curve of her body. When she noticed what was above her, she became highly interested.

"There's no ceiling!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, it's there. It should become visible soon since the sun is coming up."

"So...it vanishes at night?"

"Erm...somewhat. Like the windows, it's there, but you can't see it."

"Is it like the Great Hall?"

"Not really. It's not bewitched to _look_ like the sky. It allows you to see the actual sky while still providing shelter. It's beautiful when it rains. You'll have to see what it looks like."

Ada stood and walked to the center of the room, obviously thinking about something. "Open the windows," she said.

"All of them?"

She nodded. Oliver raised an eyebrow and shrugged, pulling out his wand. "Vanivean," he spoke, drawing a circle with his wand and crossing it out.

A faint whistling began on the lower level and quickly traveled closer towards Oliver and Ada. The whistling vanished and a large gust of wind followed. It spun around the circular room, moving like a cyclone but knocking over nothing. It only stirred things gently. Ada, standing in the middle, wasn't touched by the current. She watched as it blew everything to the right. Oliver carefully made his way next to her. He took her hand in his and watched with her.

"It's amazing how you can almost _see_ the wind," she finally said.

Oliver looked at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was slightly stirred by the revolving current. Her blue-green eyes twinkled with fascination as she watched the wind. Her lips were a soft pink. Her skin like porcelain. Oliver turned her to him gently. They stared into each other's eyes. Chocolate swirled with turquoise in a quick electric moment. Oliver ran his fingers across Ada's cheek. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. The wind's howl grew louder; the sky got more blue. Ada wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. He held her face gently as he kissed her. Ada felt more love, more passion, more fire in his kiss. Silent words were spoken between the two. At last, they slowly pulled away. Ada opened her eyes. Oliver had disappeared. Bewildered, she called for him.

"Oliver? Come on, you little bugger, stop playing around. You sure know how to ruin a mood quickly. Where'd you go?"

Ada leaned over the banister and looked down. Oliver was nowhere to be found. She searched his entire dormitory. When she reached for the bathroom's doorknob, it turned. Oliver was there but he held the door open only enough for Ada to see him and nothing else. Ada gasped in surprise.

"How'd you get away so quickly?" she asked, pushing on the door.

Oliver held it firmly so it didn't move. Ada looked at him curiously. He smiled faintly and said, "Just a little trick of mine." He squeezed through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

Ada grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the circular room. The wind was screaming madly, almost as if it were upset.

"Close the windows!" Ada yelled over the noise.

Oliver stuttered as if he didn't know the spell, "Erm...I seem to have forgotten the closing charm! I'm sure it's written down here somewhere! Help me look for it!"

Ada paused and stared at him quizzically but began to look through papers and books. Oliver disappeared once more and returned slightly out of breath, straightening his robes.

"I remember now!" he called to Ada who only stared, "Reapperive!" Oliver repeated his wand movement as before, only he seemed a little self conscious. The screaming wind stopped at once. Oliver walked over to Ada. She stared into his eyes expecting the warm and thoughtful gaze she admired greatly but all her eyes met was a cold and distant stare. Ada suddenly thought of Malfoy. She could see his chilled, silver eyes glinting with malice. Ada quickly became uncomfortable and backed away from Oliver. _I'm never uncomfortable around Oliver. His eyes have never seemed so...so...Draco..._ Ada thought.

"Whassamatter?" Oliver asked, holding Ada's shoulders tightly. 

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine. I think I better be off. I'm a bit tired from last night and I need to be in top condition for the game. I also have to find out who'll be refereeing." Ada stared towards the tapestry doorway.

"Why won't _I_ be refereeing?"

Ada stopped and looked over her shoulder slowly, "You might want to pay a visit to Madame Pompfrey once more. You must've hit your head harder than we thought. I've got to go. I'll see you later." She walked out of the room and over to the portrait hole. As the portrait swung open, she was stopped by Oliver.

"No kiss goodbye?" he asked, cheekily.

Ada shook her head indifferently. "No," she said and turned to walk away.

***

Harry wandered the corridors alone, looking for anything that could give away the entrance to Oliver's dormitory. He had stayed in the common room for as long as he could without feeling like he had to find Ada. He had such an awkward feeling.

"Sorry to interrupt," Harry started, planning out what he would say when he found Oliver's dormitory, "but I er...No, no, no. I guess I could just walk in and call for her. Hopefully there's more than one room. Ah, bloody hell. Wait...what's that?"

Harry stopped at the sound of footsteps coming his way. He waited for them.

***

"Why did his eyes look like that?" Ada whispered to herself, "Why did he act like that? Why did I walk away from him? Oh well, that's a 'duh' question. I walked away because I was uncomfortable. Well...erm...why was I uncomfortable? Because of his eyes, of course. But why the devil were his eyes like that? So cold and distant...Draco...gah. Fucking Malfoy...now he invades my thoughts too? Stop, Ada. Just stop. There's an enormously thick line between Oliver and Draco. They certainly can't be one in the same. It's absurd to have Oliver's eyes remind me of Draco's. Stop thinking about it."

Ada turned the corner and saw Harry. She immediately hushed herself.

"Ada! I'm so glad I found you! Er...you found me...well...I'm so glad to see you," Harry sighed out of relief. A great weight felt like it was lifted from his shoulders.

"Good to see you too, Harry. Were you looking for me?"

"Well...somewhat. I don't know what it was but I--I--" Harry struggled to tell Ada he had been worried about her.

"Why were you worried about me, Harry?"

They both stopped walking and Harry thought it was odd of Ada to know what he was thinking.

"I--I just had this--this feeling like you er...you shouldn't have been with Oliver. I know it's completely stupid but--"

"No. No, I understand. I left abruptly because of him. I'm not quite sure what it was but I felt awkward and I've never felt awkward around Oliver so that made it worse. So I left."

Harry sighed again as they began to walk, "What was it that made it awkward? I--If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Ada stopped once more and stared into Harry's eyes. They were inquisitive, thoughtful, and comforting. "His eyes were cold," she said with the most seriousness and waited for Harry's response. When he didn't respond, Ada took his confusion as another question. "I didn't trust his eyes. They reminded me of Draco's. I don't know how to explain it any more. I just got a bad feeling about him." They began to walk again.

Harry lowered his shoulders. "I see," he said, rubbing his chin, "So, why--"

Ada cut him off, "Can we not talk about this?"

Harry weakly smiled, "Sorry. So...erm...who's the referee for our game?"

"I don't know. I wanted to find out beforehand though. I don't want it to be Snape. I know that put you through quite a state of nervousness your first year and I don't want our first game to be nerve-wrecking."

"Yeah, I agree. He's not the best referee. Biased as hell, he is."

Ada smiled, "You always cheer me up, Harry."

"Nah. Give that credit to Quidditch. That's all we talk about."

"Exactly. _We_ talk about Quidditch. Fred and George poke jokes at me until steam blows from my ears and Emily prods at me until I tell her what's on my mind. Neither is bad but you...you just change the subject, hoping it'll get my mind off of whatever it is that's bothering me. Thanks for that."

Harry smiled. He liked it that Ada always showed him so much respect. Other people might as well just talk to his scar. "You're very welcome."

"So, what's happening in the lass department, then, aye?"

Harry blushed. "I'm not too sure."

Ada smiled and nudged him, "Aw, you can tell me."

"Well..." Harry thought of Ginny.

"Ginny as I thought?"

Harry's head shot up. "How did you--"

"Perceptiveness...the obvious..."

"But...Ron and Hermione don't even see it. Ever since that day she was upset about Malfoy we've had this...I don't know...connection you could say."

"Hmm. Maybe Ron and Hermione are too caught up in each other to notice your fancies."

"But how is it so obvious to you?"

"When you're around her, you get this kind of dominant persona of wanting to show off although you know you don't need to."

"Well...That's a good way of putting it I guess. It's a little awkward though. Ron's sister?"

Ada laughed, "Ron sees Ginny as a baby still. He doesn't want to let go of her. The typical big brother complex. If any guy were to approach Ginny, he'd become extremely protective. I think you'll have it easier, if you ever decide to make a move, because he trusts you already. He give you the regular 'hurt her and you die' speech and it'll take some getting used to but I think you'd be a shoe-in compared to others. Although, I'm not aware of 'others' considering everyone sees Ginny as a baby. Poor girl. No one respects her enough."

Harry nodded in agreement, "I'm not sure...I don't really know what my feelings on the matter are. I'm attracted to her but at the same time, I'm not."

"Right. I know the feeling. I've experienced that. More hate was involved though."

Harry thought about Ada's comment only for a moment before they retreated into their common room. They were both still wearing their Quidditch robes so they made their way up to the dormitories. Harry opened the door and stopped.

"Oh, and Ada," he said, "thanks for the 'sisterly' advice, you could say."

Ada winked and smiled, "Anytime, Harry."


	17. Mystery Friend

**Chapter 17 - Mystery Friend**  
  
After taking a short nap, Ada swiftly made her way to the library in search of Emily. If she wasn't playing Quidditch, it was a safe bet to assume Emily to be in the library. She was just turning the corner closest to the library's entrance when Draco Malfoy stepped in front of her. Ada rolled and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Now, is that any way to greet a Malfoy?" he asked, arrogantly.  
  
"No, actually, it isn't. I _should_ shoot off every curse, hex, and jinx in the book. Then, Draco, you'll have your proper greeting for a Malfoy. Get out of my way." Ada stepped to the side and took one step forward before Malfoy stuck his hand out. To avoid being touched by him, Ada stopped.  
  
"Really, Ada. I expect you of all people to have manners. I guess the Weasley way of life is rubbing off on you."  
  
Ada's fists tightened, clutching the cloth of her robes angrily. Her face distorted in hatred. She glanced up at Malfoy. Her eyes now like slits.  
  
"I've warned you before, _Malfoy_. Do not..._ever_...insult the Weasleys. They're a much better wizarding family than the Malfoys have ever been and will ever be. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have other business to attend to. My day doesn't have room to get mucked up by the likes of you."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't say that if I were you. You may regret it later."  
  
"Well, you're not me, so piss off." Ada grabbed Malfoy's arm and dug what nails she had into his skin as she pushed it away and stormed off into the library. Malfoy was left alone.  
  
"You may regret it later," he said quietly as he watched her go.  
  


***

  
  
Oliver awoke feeling cold stone against his face. His eyes focused and he realised he was on the floor of his bathroom. He sat up and put his hand to his head, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open as he remembered.  
  
"That little git! He better not have laid one finger on her!" he screamed as he pulled himself up by grabbing hold of the sink. His legs were shaky and his head felt like it was going to explode. He balanced himself against the wall as he regained composure. He tried walking but his knees gave out from under him and he felt the cold stone once more.  
  
"What the bollocks is going on? Why can't I walk?"  
  
Once more, he stood, using the sink as support. Oliver's head throbbed with pain. He tried his hardest to remember what had happened. Only two things came to mind; Ada...and Malfoy. Just the thought of Malfoy being alone in a room with Ada enraged Oliver to no end. He so desperately wanted to hurry out of his chambers and find her but how could he if he couldn't walk and his vision was blurred? What had happened to him?  
  


***

  
  
"Checkmate," Ron smiled widely as his queen dethroned Harry's king.  
  
Harry sighed, "Every time. I'll beat you one of these days, Weasley."   
  
Just then, the portrait opened and Ginny entered, carrying quite a heavy load of books. She hid her face behind them as she passed Ron and Harry. Hermione had just exited the girls' dormitory and watched from the landing. Harry stood, feeling his face get slightly warm.   
  
"Need help, Gin?" he asked precariously.   
  
"No. I-er--I'm fine. It's fine. I've got them. Erm...thanks."   
  
"No, really. I insist. You look swamped."   
  
Ron chuckled, "Yeah, Gin. Any minute you'll topple over onto your bum."   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and hurried up the stairs. Harry stopped her half way up. As he examined her face more closely, he saw a light tinge of blue around her eye.   
  
"Ginny..." Harry earnestly started, "are you alright?"   
  
Ginny peered from the corner of her eye at a sincere Harry. She didn't want to bother him with her silly problems. He was Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived. He was much too important for her; much too precious. Ginny remained silent, now staring at the spine of a rather large book.   
  
Harry's brow wrinkled in concern. "I'm sorry, Gin. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'll leave you be."   
  
Harry started to walk back down the stairs. Ginny's heart sank at the tone of his voice. He really did care. He wasn't asking because he thought he had to. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment.   
  
"Harry..." she squeaked quietly. Harry stopped and turned. Ginny gathered more strength for her voice. "I guess I _could_ use a hand with these books."  
  
Harry smiled faintly and walked back to Ginny, relieving her of her three largest volumes. At first, Ginny put a hand to her face. Harry only looked at her. She knew he wouldn't ask about it. She lowered her hand.   
  
"What are these for, anyway?" Harry inquired, breaking the silence.   
  
Ginny bit her lip. "Oh erm...a frie--well...a friend of sorts needs my help with something. Charms and what have you. The three books you've got there are going straight to him. I'm under strict instructions to not read them." Ginny shrugged, anticipating Harry's upcoming question. "He didn't tell me why."   
  
Harry felt a bit envious of this mysterious male friend. Before he could ask who the friend was, they had reached the landing. They found Hermione at the top, obviously trying to hide that she had been eaves-dropping.   
  
"Oh, Harry, Ginny! I didn't even _see_ you! Where _have_ you two _been_?"  
  
"I guess we weren't walking up the stairs like I thought we were, Gin. I could've sworn you heard us, Hermione. Oh, and do be careful leaning over the banister. There's one around here somewhere that likes to disappear." Harry winked at, the now blushing, Hermione. Ginny hid her face.   
  
As Harry began to follow Ginny into the girls' dormitory, Hermione caught hold of her senses.   
  
"Harry Potter!" she scolded, "You know you are _not_ allowed in there! You're not a girl. Besides, do you really think a girl in her right mind would let a teenage boy wander into the _girls'_ dormitory after a very pretty girl like Ginny? Out, Harry."  
  
Ginny giggled and blushed slightly. Harry smiled, "Now, Hermione. How do you know I'm not a girl?"   
  
Hermione glared at him. "Harry James--"   
  
"Now, now. No need to use my middle name. I'll just help Ginny with these books and I'll be out faster than you can say 'Quidditch'."   
  
Hermione stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, while she waited for Harry. Ginny instructed him where to place the books. As he put them down, he noticed the top book's title: _Minds and Memories by Sentenia Mentis_. He filed the information in his mind as Hermione shooed him away, muttering something about talking to Ginny in private. The door slammed behind Harry as Ron met him on the landing.   
  
Ron put his hands in his pockets and chuckled, "Never changes, does she? She's a fiery one, she is. Even more so--" Ron stopped as he watched Harry. "You alright, mate? You look a bit--"  
  
"I'm fine. Erm...have you seen Ada lately?"   
  
Ron tilted his head slightly as he raised his eyebrows. "Nope. I s'pose she's with Wood or Fred and George. Maybe Emily. Speaking of Emily...have you seen her and Fred in the corridors between nearly _every_ class? It's positively revolting, them snogging."   
  
"Er...thanks, Ron. I'll be back." Harry turned on his heels and started his way down the stairs.  
  
"Oy! Whassamatter with you, eh?" Ron took his hands from his pockets and leaned against the banister.   
  
"Sorry...I'm just a bit...preoccupied at the moment. Oh, and careful for the disapp--"   
  
Before Harry could finish his sentence, the banister on which Ron was leaning, disappeared. Ron flailed his arms madly, trying his hardest not to fall backward. Harry bolted to Ron's aid and grabbed his robes. Ron continued falling but stopped abruptly when his robes caught him.   
  
"Well," Ron gulped, "this -- isn't too -- pleasant." Ron looked up at Harry who was struggling to keep hold of his friend's robes.  
  
At that moment, Hermione opened the door, allowing Harry and Ron hear her reprimanding Ginny. "And if you _ever_, ever let her--Oh goodness! Ron! Oh, Harry. Out of the way!" With a swish of her wand, Hermione had floated Ron back up to the landing. "Oh, Ron!" Hermione pouted, hugging him, "Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. No need to get--" Ron paused and smiled at Harry, obviously realising something. "Well...I _was_ a bit frightened. I could've broken my leg if it wasn't for you!"   
  
Ginny poked her head out from the doorway and rolled her eyes. "Harry!" she whispered, "Come in here, will you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny with confusion and then glanced back at Ron, Hermione still glued to him. It was a disgusting sight. Ron was complimenting her in the closest he could come to a babying voice. Hermione was beet red but smiling widely. Ginny rolled her eyes again and pulled Harry into the dormitory.   
  
"I see Ron's taken his advantage to be like Fred and Emily. Why brothers? Why not at least _one_ sister? She wouldn't try to seduce every friend of hers. Anyway...listen. Hermione was a bit upset about my...my black eye...but look...don't let her know anything, alright?"   
  
"Know anything? Gin, _I_ don't even know anything. How could I tell Hermione?"  
  
Ginny sighed heavily. "Right. You didn't ask. I forgot that you, unlike so many others, don't want to pry into my life. And for that, I like--I mean...erm..." Ginny's ears turned pink as she turned her back on Harry. She walked over to the pile of books and opened the top one, _Minds and Memories_. She removed a sheet of parchment that was pressed between the front cover and the first page and read it aloud, "'Below I've supplied a list of books I need for my research. Read through them thoroughly and give me a detailed outline of each one with tips or hints. You seem to be sufficient in Charms. More so than my fellow Slytherins anyway...Fail my task and you'll regret it, Weasel.'"   
  
Harry stared at Ginny solemnly. "Who...Who wrote that and-- and why?"   
  
"Whitney Clark. I tried to tell her no, Harry. I tried." Ginny felt tears roll down her cheeks. She cursed herself for crying in front of Harry. "I refused and she-- she hit me..." Ginny now turned to face Harry, regardless of what her face might've looked like, stained with tears.  
  
"But why? Why did she ask you to do that?"   
  
"She's jealous of Ada and she wants to learn things. Curses, jinxes, hexes...Like she said...I'm good at Charms. I guess she thought I was the only one she could persuade er...force, I should say, into doing it. I'm the weak Gryffindor after all. Weak and useless..." Ginny turned again.   
  
"But didn't you say this 'friend' was a boy?"   
  
"Did I? Oh, well, I must've been thinking of something else. Erm..."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nevermind. You can go. I don't know why I called you in here. I'm sure you don't want to hear my complaints and whines."   
  
Harry took a step forward but was unsure of what to do. Should he hold her and tell her she wasn't weak and useless? She wasn't either after all...Harry walked forward and spun Ginny to face him. Without knowing his own actions, he pulled her into a fiery kiss. All he meant to do was comfort her...not kiss her. Ginny stood, stunned, as Harry pulled away. The colour of her cheeks were more red than her hair. She quickly began to examine the floor in great interest. Harry was shocked at himself. Why had he done that? He stuttered. "Erm...er...L-Look I-I d-didn't mean anything b-by doing that...I-I don't know w-what came over m-me. I-I'm sorry. I'll just g-go." Harry's face grew warm as he walked towards the door. His hand grabbed the doorknob.   
  
"Harry," Ginny squeaked. Harry turned. Ginny slowly walked to him. They were now face to face. Ginny stared up into his emerald eyes. She was no longer crying. A little voice in the back of her head kept repeating _'Do it. Just do it already. You've waited so long...'_ Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips firmly against his. Harry was flabbergasted but he didn't object. At that moment, the door flung open, Hermione and Ron stood, staring at the spectacle before them.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione.   
  
"What the bloody hell?!" Ron bellowed. Harry and Ginny pulled away from each other. Ginny immediately began explaining.   
  
"Ron! RON! Calm down! I did it! Harry didn't do anything! Please, Ron! Don't you look at him like that!"   
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. Harry obviously wanted Hermione to do something.   
  
"Likely story, Ginny! You'd never make a move on Harry! You've always been too scared!" Ron rounded on Harry now, "You can't come in here without me knowing and do that to my little sister!"   
  
"Ron, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for--"   
  
"Stay out of this, Hermione! What'd he do to you, Ginny? Huh? Did he promise you a taste of his stupid fame? Did he put some spell on you?!"   
  
"RON! SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed. She had reached her breaking point. Out of shock, Ron quieted himself. Hermione and Harry looked surprised. "Look...I told you...Harry had nothing to do with what you saw. I pulled him in here. I kissed him. Sure, he kissed back right before you spoiled it but--"   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not a baby anymore, Ron! I thought you _wanted_ me to like Harry? Every time I would mention being romantically involved with anyone but Harry, you'd get all fired up! I'm not a baby! I make my own choices! If I wanted to, I would've shagged Harry right here!"  
  
Ron was glued to the spot at her last words. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione gasped.   
  
"But--but he--"   
  
"He did nothing, Ron. He had no say in the matter. If I decided to kiss him, I was gonna bloody well kiss him. Now, get out of the girls' dormitory."   
  
Ron was speechless. He slowly backed out of the room. Harry followed suit. Hermione, however, stayed behind to talk to Ginny. Once out of the room, Ron slumped to the floor. "Sorry, mate," he apologised to Harry, "I don't know what came over me. She's right. I wouldn't have cared if she thought that way about you. I guess I cared if you thought that way about her."   
  
Harry sank next to Ron. "It's alright. You're her brother and I'm your best friend. Of course things would be weird at first." Harry barely understood what he was saying.   
  
"At first? You mean...you mean you two are...you're not going out, are you?"   
  
"No...I honestly don't know why I said 'at first'. Look...I'm sorry about that. She was upset about something and I was in there to talk to her about it."   
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I understand. Erm...I think I better rest a bit. I'll er...I'll talk to you later."   
  
Ron stood and entered the boys' dormitory. Harry had wanted to tell him that he _had_ kissed Ginny first but it was obviously not the right time. Harry checked the time. The game started in an hour.   
  


***

  
  
"What's your reason for being so hot and bothered, aye, mate?"  
  
Ada had just met up with Emily in the 'Minds' section of the library. Ada's fists were still clenched from her meeting with Malfoy and her face was pink with annoyance.  
  
"Fucking Malfoy..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No! Oh dear god, no. I didn't mean it like that. Ugh...No, Draco stopped me in the hallway and he made me upset...again."  
  
Emily sighed in relief. "Well, while you were insulting Malfoy no doubt, I was checking up on some things. Mainly about dreams. Anyway, I found something that kind of explains why I could see your dream. I forgot which book it was in...the name Sentenia sounds familiar though...ah well. I'll find it again sometime. Well, as I was saying... It said something about subjects of a prophecy can have magical bonds er...unspoken prophecies with others. It didn't say much more...I found it in a picture's caption. It didn't explain what 'unspoken prophecies' are."  
  
"Oh yeah? Hmm...Have you seen Oliver?"  
  
Emily stared at Ada. "Well, don't get too excited about us possibly sharing a magical bond. I thought he was with you."  
  
"He was...I left because his eyes were cold."  
  
Emily blinked. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"  
  
"Gah. No. Nevermind. We'll talk about it later. There's only an hour until the game and I still need to find out who's refereeing."  
  
"Charlie."  
  
"Huh? Charlie Weasley?"  
  
"Yep. He's visiting Dumbledore for some reason. The subject of Oliver's accident came up and Charlie jumped at the chance of refereeing. I talked to him just a few minutes ago with Fred."  
  
"That's great! Where is he? I haven't seen him in so long."  
  
"He's probably in Dumbledore's office or on the Pitch." Emily shrugged and then smiled. "Weasleys are sexy."  
  
Ada laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, then let's nip over to the Pitch and visit with him."


End file.
